Heather Wright : La bataille finale
by Daidalos
Summary: La bataille finale de Deathly Hallows ou plutôt de Heather Wright et les Quatre Elémentaires , vue par certains personnages plus ou moins secondaires.
1. Hermione Granger

**Heather Wright: La bataille finale**

**

* * *

**

**NDLA** **et Disclaimer **:

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc les deux premier chapitre de cette fic qui sert de bonus à ma précédente fic, Heather Wright, si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je vous conseille grandement d'aller la lire, car il y aura dans ces vignettes (dont certaines seront très courtes, et d'autres pourront faire trois pages) sitations de personnages, soit de mon invention, soit très peu développés dans les livres et auxquels j'ai fait plus souvent appel dans ma fic.

Pour le reste, les personnages et l'univers de HP sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Et je ne touche donc pas le moindre peseta pour écrire et publier cette histoire, et il est interdit à d'autres de me la piquer et d'en faire commerce (enfin surtout de me la piquer !)

* * *

Ils avaient quitté la Salle sur demande et s'étaient précipités tous deux vers le deuxième étage. Elle ignorait toujours ce qu'il avait en tête et commençait s'impatienter.  
- Ron, si tu me disais où nous allons maintenant !  
- On y est presque, se contenta de répondre le rouquin.  
Il tourna l'angle d'un couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il regarda des deux côtés, puis ouvrit et fit signe à Hermione de le suivre.  
- Ron, pourquoi nous as-tu amenés ici ?  
- Tu as bien dit qu'il nous fallait un moyen de détruire les horcruxes en notre possession. Et bien il y en a un ici mme ! répondit fièrement Ron.  
Hermione comprit immédiatement ce à quoi il faisait allusion, mais c'était impossible, le passage était fermé et...  
- Dites-donc, faut pas vous gêner ! lança une voix criarde particulièrement agaçante. Oh ! C'est vous ! reprit le fantôme comme si on venait de lui offrir un merveilleux présent. Que faites-vous ici ? Harry est là lui aussi ?  
- Il n'est pas avec nous en ce moment même Mimi, mais il est au château, dit Ron avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, il va y avoir un autre garçon que tu connais, je crois, qui va bientôt arriver.  
- Ah oui ? minauda le spectre aux pensées lubriques. Qui ça ?  
- Ce cher Tom Jedusor. Il va bientôt arriver, et j'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de l'accueillir tout spécialement. Histoire de lui apprendre qu'on ne tue pas les filles dans les toilettes de l'école.  
- Quoi ! hurla presque Mimi. Ce monstre, cet assassin, il ose venir ICI ! Ouh il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !  
Et le spectre de la jeune fille disparut dans les canalisations, laissant les deux Gryffondor tranquilles.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Ron avait manipulé le fantôme avec une finesse psychologique dont, il fallait bien l'avouer, le garçon faisait rarement preuve. Mais elle n'oubliait pas leur problème immédiat.  
- Ron ! Si tu penses aux crochets de basilic, il reste un problème, aucun de nous deux ne parle fourchelang, on ne pourra pas ouvrir le passage !  
- Fourchelang est un langage, non ? répliqua le rouquin.  
- Oui, acquiesça la jeune fille sans comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir.  
- Alors il doit être possible de le parler même si ce n'est pas naturel pour nous !  
Hermione voulu intervenir, mais déjà son ami s'était retourné vers le dernier lavabo et se mit à siffler un peu la manière d'un serpent. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir ses bras l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.  
- Raté, fit-il. Réflchissons... comment c'était exactement ?  
Ron ne lui parlait pas, il pensait simplement à voix haute, il se remit à produire un sifflement de serpent, cette fois, le bruit se répandit dans toute la pièce, et Hermione ne frissonna pas seulement au niveau des bras, ce fut tout son corps qui fut parcouru par une vibration, et quand le garçon eut fini, la chair de poule ne la quitta pas pour autant. Ce fut alors que, sans qu'elle s'explique comment ni pourquoi, la vasque blanche s'enfonça dans le mur et laissa apparaître un long boyau qui descendait dans les profondeurs de l'école.  
- Ron, mais comment as-tu... demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.  
- Je me suis contenté de reproduire ce qu'avait "dit" Harry quand il a ouvert le médaillon de Serpentard. Je me suis dit que puisqu'il s'agissait d'un langage, même un sorcier n'étant pas un fourchelang devait pouvoir parvenir à le parler en reproduisant ce qu'il entendait du langage.  
- Ron c'est formidable ! s'émerveilla la jeune fille.  
- Bien, fit le garçon. Il nous faut juste un moyen de remonter une fois qu'on aura le nécessaire. Tu connaîtrais pas un sortilège pour faire apparaître une corde ou...  
Hermione hocha la tête, d'un mouvement de baguette, elle matérialisa une corde enroulée sur elle-même. Ils en attachèrent une extrémité à un tuyau sous la vasque adjacente, et prirent l'autre avec eux. Ils se laissèrent ensuite glisser le long du tuyau.

Ils avaient franchi l'éboulement provoqué cinq ans plus tôt par Lockhart, et Ron avait répété les mots en fourchelang devant la porte qui fermait la Chambre des Secrets. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans cet endroit. L'ambiance était lugubre, Serpentard avait clairement apposé sa marque. Une allée avançait droit vers une grande statue représentant sans doute Salazar Serpentard lui-même. De chaque côté de l'allée, des piliers soutenaient la voûte située à sept ou huit mètres de hauteur, et chaque pilier était gravé de serpents. Enfin, derrière les piliers, deux rigoles étaient remplies d'une eau saumâtre d'où semblait émaner la seule source de lumière de la pièce, une lumière verte, bien entendu. Au beau milieu de l'allée, la carcasse du basilic que Harry avait terrassé avait été bien entamée par les rats et les insectes mais il restait encore une bonne quantité de chair putride dont l'odeur souleva le coeur d'Hermione. Elle plaça une main sur son nez, et lança un sortilège pour assainir et rafraîchir l'air.

Le crâne de l'animal était entirement nu, et laissait voir ses énormes crochets.  
- Mon dieu ! geignit Hermione. Quand je pense que Harry a dû se battre contre ce monstre...  
Ron ne dit rien, mais acquiesça de la tête en déglutissant. Ils sectionnèrent à coups de sortilèges quelques crochets.  
- Allez, filons d'ici et apportons tout ça à Harry, fit Hermione, pressée de quitter cet endroit, et inquiète de ce qui se passait à la surface.  
- Attends ! l'arrêta Ron. Sors déjà la coupe de Poufsouffle.  
- Quoi mais...  
- Ecoute, il se peut que la bataille ait déjà commencé là-haut, fit le rouquin, alors autant éviter de s'encombrer d'un horcruxe si on peut déjà le détruire.  
Hermione approuva et sortit la coupe.  
- Vas-y, fit-elle.  
Ron leva un crochet, mais ne frappa pas.  
- Non, fit-il.  
- Comment-ça non ?  
Hermione se rappela que le médaillon de Serpentard avait exercé une forte influence sur son ami, et elle redouta soudain qu'il reste en lui des traces de Jedusor.  
- Non, répéta Ron d'un ton assuré. C'est à toi de le faire Mione. Harry a détruit un horcruxe, Dumbledore un deuxième, moi j'ai brisé le troisième. Ce morceau d'âme, c'est à toi de le détruire.  
Ron n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Hermione avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, et sentait qu'il y avait peut-être là-dessous une forme de magie qui leur échappait, une magie du même genre que celle qui protégeait Harry de son ennemi. Une magie ancienne et insondable. Elle prit le crochet que le rouquin lui tendait et l'abattit sur la coupe. Au contact du venin, l'objet fuma, siffla et se racornit comme une feuille qu'on approche du feu sans pour autant la laisser brûler.


	2. Fred Weasley

Fred et George appelèrent Lee Jordan, mais ils calculèrent bien vite qu'ils auraient besoin d'une personne supplémentaire. George lança un appel à la cantonade, et Olivier Dubois fut le premier à y répondre.  
- Ok, alors il va falloir à nous quatre assurer la sécurité de tous les passages menant à Pré-Au-Lard.  
- Et comment vous comptez faire ça ? s'étonna Dubois.  
- Avec un peu de psychologie, répondit George. Si j'étais l'ennemi et que je songeais à prendre l'école par les passages, je passerais de préférence par ceux ignorés de la plupart des professeurs qui défendent cette cole. Ce qui réduit leur nombre à trois au lieu de sept.  
- Ils s'agit de ceux du saule cogneur, du miroir du quatrième étage, et de la sorcière borgne, précisa Fred. Pour le saule cogneur, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est de laisser les défenseurs du parc s'en charger. On va donc surveiller de près les deux autres.  
- Très belle théorie, répondit Olivier. Mais on ignore tout des forces ennemies. S'ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour emprunter tous les passages, le mieux ne serait-il pas de défendre les deux situsé le plus près de la cage d'escalier principale ? Parce que leur but sera assurément de s'emparer du hall pour permettre à leurs troupes de circuler. Et le nôtre sera donc de faire en sorte que ceux qui se battront dans le hall ne soient pas pris revers.  
- Là, il faut admettre qu'il a raison, intervint Lee.  
- Ouais ! fit Fred avec une moue pensive. L'expérience d'un capitaine de quidditch rompu aux stratégies tordues des Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis George ?  
- J'en dis que de toutes façons, on ne laissera aucun passage non protégé. Alors, effectivement, autant défendre le premier et le troisième étage.  
- D'accord ! acquiesça son jumeau. Alors chacun de nous va se rendre à un des quatre autres passages et répandre ceci sur le sol, dans les premiers mètres du passage secret.  
Il tendit à Lee et Olivier une fiole chacun contenant de petites perles anthracites.  
- Notre dernière invention, expliqua George, pas encore au point pour en faire commerce, c'est littéralement foudroyant.  
Lee et Olivier n'en demandèrent pas plus, ils connaissaient suffisamment les jumeaux pour savoir que ceux qui marcheraient là-dessus le regretteraient amèrement.


	3. Connor Foley

**RAR : **

Eliane : Comme tu le vois, oui, il y en aura d'autres. C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais en tout, ce sont 25 petits chapitres qui vous attendent. Certains, comme celui qui suit, sont vraiment très courts, parce qu'ils ne relatent qu'une ou deux actions. D'autres pourront remplir une ou deux pages.

LaLouisa : Quelle conscience ! répondre séparément aux deux chapitres postés simultanément.... Enfin merci à toi. Pour le passage ou Ron et Hermione entrent das la Chambre des Secrets, il n'y avait effectivement pas besoin de beaucoup d'imagination, vu que Hermione et Ron le racontent à Harry dans Deathly Hallows. Mais je tenais à montrer ce passage du point de vue de Hermione : c'est tellement rare de la voir admirer Ron pour son intelligence...

Snake : Hey ! Salut ! Ca fait quand même bizarre de te voir reviewer sur ce site. Effectivement, les deux premiers chapitres ne mettent en scène que des personnages de l'oeuvre originale. Mais ce troisième chapitre introduit déjà des persos que j'ai imaginé pour Heather Wright. Et pour ce qui est du rythme de parution, je compte mettre au moins 2 chapitres par semaines, et même, si j'ai le temps, tous les 5 jours. Etant donné qu'ils ne sont pas longs, et déjà tous corrigés...

* * *

La file des élèves de Serpentard avançait, guidée par le professeur Slughorn. A cause de cette bécasse de Pansy Parkinson, on les renvoyait tous loin de l'école, sans se préoccuper de ceux qui auraient bien voulu prendre part la bataille. Bon, certes, il y avait une petite voix en lui qui disait que de toute façon, on l'aurait conduit hors de l'école puisqu'il était mineur, mais pour l'heure, il préférait se focaliser sur sa colère de ne pas pouvoir participer à cette bataille. Il avait bien remarqué , quand le professeur Slughorn les avait rassemblés dans la Grande Salle qu'Abigail n'était pas parmi eux. Elle allait se battre, il en était certain, et il voulait absolument faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Alors qu'il ruminait ces pensées, on lui saisit le bras pour le tirer dans un renfoncement. Il s'agissait de Melany Mulciber.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en évitant d'élever la voix.  
- A ton avis Foley ? répliqua la rouquine. Moi non plus je ne veux pas être exclue de la bataille. Et j'ai bien vu ton regard sur Parkinson : toi aussi tu veux y prendre part.  
Connor hocha la tête.  
- Je veux surtout pouvoir être utile Abigail au besoin.  
- Moi c'est pareil. Abigail et Heather sont mes amies, et il est hors de question que je les laisse tomber si elles prennent part cette bataille ! D'autant que je ne suis peut-être qu'en troisi me année, mais je connais des maléfices qui ne sont pas enseignés ici, et qui devraient permettre de mettre hors jeu quelques mangemorts.  
Connor acquiesça.  
- Bon... Y a plus personne ? fit Melany en sortant la tête de sa cachette pour scruter le couloir. Ok, allons nous réfugier dans une salle de classe en attendant le début des hostilités. Après, il ne sera plus question de nous exiler !  
Connor suivit donc la rouquine qui s'engouffra dans la première salle qu'elle trouva.


	4. Lavande Brown

La Grande Salle se vidait rapidement, les élèves de Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient déjà partis, ceux de Poufsouffle quittaient la Grande Salle. Déjà, plusieurs groupes de combat s'étaient rendus dans le parc. Parvati avait voulu se joindre au groupe d'un des membres de l'Ordre, mais Lavande tremblait comme une feuille. Ca y était. Il allait falloir se battre. Toute l'année, elle avait attendu ce moment, mais maintenant qu'il était là, elle sentait la peur l'étreindre comme un boa constrictor, l'étouffant et la paralysant. Parvati lui parlait, essayait de la faire réagir, mais elle avait l'impression que le son venait de si loin qu'elle ne distinguait pas les mots. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'avaient pas vu l'imminence de la bataille lors de leur dernier cours de divination ?

Divination !

- Allez Lav ! l'exhortait Parvati, Tu ne vas pas nous faire faux bond maintenant ! Lavande fixa son amie. Et une peur différente l'étreignit. Non pas une peur paralysante comme celle qui l'avait saisie l'instant d'avant, mais une peur qui au contraire la poussait à agir.  
- Parva ! Le professeur Trelawney ! fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire dans un premier temps.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec le professeur Trelawney ? demanda Parvati.  
- Elle n'est pas là ! dit encore Lavande, ayant du mal formuler la pensée qui l'avait saisie.  
- Non, elle doit être dans sa tour, peut-être est-elle en train de descendre, elle a dû entendre Voldemort.  
- Justement ! s'écria Lavande sortant enfin de sa torpeur. A tous les coups, elle a cru à une vision où une prémonition ou que sais-je ! Elle va sans doute croire pouvoir se prémunir avec un talisman et ne réaliser que trop tard que l'attaque à vraiment lieu ! Parvati blêmit. Bien sûr, les deux filles étaient toujours les premières à défendre la voyante contre les agressions de ceux qui l'accusaient de fumisterie, mais même si elles étaient persuadées que leur professeur avaient de vrais pouvoirs de voyance, elles n'étaient quand même pas stupides au point de ne pas se rendre compte que celle-ci était totalement sous l'emprise de ses croyances et superstitions, qui prenaient quand même souvent le pas sur ses dons de voyance.

Les deux filles se précipitèrent dans le hall où régnait le désordre le plus total. On courait en tout sens, apparemment, plusieurs Gryffondor mineurs avaient essayé de se soustraire à l'obligation de quitter l'école et les préfets de Poufsouffle avaient dû venir en aide à Narasimban qui était seul à escorter les élèves de Gryffondor. Zacharias Smith, qui faisait partie d'un des groupes qui devaient se battre dans le parc revint par la grande porte et bouscula plusieurs petits pour se précipiter vers les étages en criant après Macmillan qu'il voulait quitter le château. Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard d'inquiétude. Certes, Smith tait plus connu pour sa grande gueule que pour son courage, mais pour qu'il soit aussi effrayé, l'ennemi devait être venu en nombre. Elles attendirent que le hall se soit un peu désengorgé et montèrent les étages, passant par tous les passages secrets leur permettant de se rendre directement la tour de divination. Elles montèrent dans la salle de classe, puis contournèrent l'âtre pour trouver l'escalier dissimulé qui menait aux appartements de leur professeur. Elles trouvèrent celle-ci en train de rassembler des affaires dans un sac.  
- Professeur, que faites-vous ? demanda Lavande qui sous le coup de la surprise de voir ce professeur qu'elle adorait essayer de mettre les voiles discrètement, en oubliait l'imminence de la bataille.  
- Ah ! Mes petites, s'exclama la voyante. Je savais que vous viendriez, j'espérais seulement me tromper. Vous devriez aller vous mettre l'abri. J'ai eu une prémonition. Bientôt Celui-Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Dire-Le-Nom va attaquer l'école à la recherche du jeune Potter. Il faut que j'en avertisse Minerva et Filius, afin qu'on prépare la défense. Je rassemble juste de quoi accueillir ce sagouin et ses sbires.  
Le professeur de divination montra alors à ses élèves un stock de boules de cristal ainsi que des pierres, que les jeunes filles reconnaissaient pour les avoir étudiées en lithomancie : il s'agissait exclusivement de pierres portant la poisse ou présageant des maladies et des blessures, le professeur les avait taillées, ou plutôt métamorphosées en forme de pointes.  
- Professeur, ce n'est pas bientôt que les mangemorts vont attaquer ! C'est dans dix minutes ! dit Parvati après avoir soufflé de soulagement. Apparemment, elle avait elle aussi un instant cru que leur professeur allait les abandonner.  
Le professeur Trelawney les regarda avec l'air de les prendre pour des folles.  
- Ce que vous avez entendu n'était pas une prémonition professeur ! ajouta Lavande. Voldemort est devant les grilles du parc, et ses mangemorts se rassemblent en ce moment-même ! Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave sont déjà en train d'organiser la défense. L'Ordre du Phénix est là également, ainsi que plusieurs anciens élèves. Nous venions vous chercher parce que nous avions peur que vous vous retrouviez seule face plusieurs mangemorts.  
- Oh... gémit le professeur Trelawney, les yeux soudains humides derrière ses lunettes grossissantes. Elle renifla et prit un air décidé .  
- Bien, dans ce cas, allons donc prêter main forte aux défenseurs ! Est-ce que vous savez où vont se rendre les différents groupes ?  
- Il y en aura un dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, un dans celle de Serdaigle, et un au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour repousser les mangemorts à distance. Trois groupes ont été formés pour se battre dans le parc, et les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall ont convenu que dès que leur présence en tireurs embusqués ne suffira plus à maintenir les mangemorts loin du château, ils descendraient se battre dans le hall, expliqua Parvati.  
- Ca risque de laisser le hall à découvert au début de la bataille, déclara le professeur. Je n'aime pas ça ! Les tarots m'ont révélé que de la défense du hall tout au long de la bataille dépendait la victoire où la défaite. Venez ! il va falloir nous y rendre le plus vite possible !

Le professeur Trelawney agrippa le sac qu'elle avait préparé, et alla se saisir de son balai, puis invita les deux filles à la suivre. Elles avaient à peine regagné la salle de cours que le château trembla. La bataille avait commencé. Elles se dépéchèrent de descendre, elles empruntèrent un premier passage secret pour gagner rapidement le cinquième étage.  
- Attendez ! les arrêta Parvati. Si jamais les mangemorts ont réussi entrer dans l'école, et qu'il n'y a effectivement personne pour défendre le hall, en descendant directement on risque de tomber sur toute une troupe, beaucoup trop pour nous trois !  
- De toute fa on, si on est seules dans le hall, ce sera pareil, répliqua Lavande.  
- Oui ! Mais Parvati a raison, déclara Trelawney. Il faut s'assurer de pouvoir gagner le hall indemnes. Même si une fois là-bas nous sommes en infériorité, nous serons à destination, et n'aurons qu'à tenir en attendant du renfort.  
Elles prirent donc un chemin détourné qui devait leur permettre d'éviter les lieux les plus passants, mais apparemment, la chance n'était pas avec elles ce soir-là. Alors qu'elles avaient descendu un étage, elles trouvèrent dans un couloir un miroir ouvert, et devant, quatre mangemorts. Elles sursautèrent, mais les mangemorts étaient trop occupés par des espèces de nuages qui leur lançaient des éclairs pour faire attention à elles. Lavande et Parvati tirèrent leur baguette et en stupéfixèrent deux immédiatement. Les deux autres se retournèrent alors contre elles, mais le professeur Trelawney fit voler une de ses pierres taillées vers l'un d'eux. Un éclair jaillissant du nuage au-dessus de sa tête vint frapper le projectile qui éclata juste devant les yeux du mangemort. Celui-ci hurla et s'écroula, visiblement sévèrement touché. L'autre lança des maléfices sur les deux filles, mais celle-ci se protégèrent d'un bouclier avant de le désarmer et de le ligoter. Elles passèrent en essayant d'éviter la foudre, mais elles se rendirent vite compte que les nuages n'agressaient que les mangemorts. Elles parvinrent ensuite sans encombres jusqu'au premier étage d'où elles pourraient regagner le hall, elles craignaient d'arriver trop tard. Elles furent néanmoins surprises de trouver dans le hall les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall déjà à pied d'oeuvre, repoussant avec l'aide des élèves de leurs deux groupes les mangemorts arrivant du parc ou encore des cachots.


	5. Severus Rogue

**RAR : **

Snake : Salut, et merci de ta fidélité ! j'ai vu que tu t'intéressait à mes autres fics HP... J'irais répondre à ta review sur le Succeseur d'Ophoen après avoir publié. Sinon, oui, j'avais trouvé ça assez "incroyable" de voir Trelawney prendre une part active à la bataille dans le livre, du coup je me suis dit que ça méritait un peu de développement.

LaLouisa : Tant mieux si ces deux chapitres t'ont plu. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite... ou tout du moins, que tu ne te lassera pas avant que je ne publie les chapitres qui, selon moi, sont les plus intéresants. Mais il faudra pour cela patienter quelques semaines.

* * *

Minuit allait sonner dans quelques instants. Il fallait qu'il retrouve ce satané gamin avant. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il savait. Qu'il lui dise comment on pouvait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténébres. Il parcourait la forêt en volant au ras des cimes pour ne pas être vu. Il le repéra, au rez-de-chaussée, et se dirigea sur lui à l'instant même où les grilles du parc volèrent, détruites par Voldemort lui-même. Il fonça vers lui, mais de derrière lui surgit à toute allure un géant. Il s'était tant concentré sur le garçon qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Le géant le bouscula sans ménagement, le faisant retomber dans les branchages. Il eut juste le temps de voir la créature lancer quelque chose par la fenêtre, coupant net la route de Potter. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se retirer des branchages. Potter n'était plus là .  
Il reprit l'observation des fenêtres, faisant presque tout le tour du château en passant par le lac. Il le vit au troisième étage, en discussion avec l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Il vola droit vers la fenêtre en question, mais lorsqu'il passa le terrain de quidditch, un vent violent qui n'avait rien de naturel le surprit et le plaqua sèchement au sol. Craignant qu'il n'ait lu dans ses pensées, il scruta les environs, pour savoir d'où Voldemort lançait une telle offensive. Mais il fut bien surpris de constater que cela ne venait pas de Voldemort, mais de quelqu'un situé sur la tour d'astronomie. Le sort qui lui avait permis d'augmenter son acuité visuelle lui permit de reconnaître la jeune Rebecca Swanson. La surprise de la voir pratiquer une magie si puissante le laissa pantois un instant, mais il se reprit, rassuré sur l'origine de ce vent et put repartir à la recherche de ce diable de Potter en revenant vers le parc alors qu'il admirait le travail de Swanson qui était en train de terrasser elle seule un géant. Et alors qu'il le repérait à nouveau, au septième étage, en compagnie de Weasley et Granger, il se heurta violemment un sortilège de bouclier. Il manqua de chuter au sol mais se reprit à mi-distance. Sturgis Podmore le canardait à coups de Stupéfix.  
Rageant contre Dumbledore et son idée de laisser croire à tous qu'il était un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort, il repartit se cacher dans la canopée.


	6. Colin Crivey

Les élèves mineurs de Gryffondor étaient tous emmenés par Narasimban jusqu'au septième étage. Mais il ne voulait pas être écarté . Depuis trois ans, il s'entraînait avec l'AD, même si pendant une année elle avait été officialisée et pris un autre nom. Il était hors de question qu'on le prive de cette ultime bataille. Dans la foule des élèves, il laissa passer plusieurs camarades pour se retrouver près de son frère. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils avaient la même idée, c'était clair et net. Il agrippa Dennis et alors que la procession des élèves bifurqua dans un couloir, et que Narasimban regardait ailleurs, ils partirent de l'autre côté et entrèrent dans la première salle de classe vide qu'ils trouvèrent.

Ils attendirent un moment, fébriles et prêts à en découdre. L'attente était dure à supporter. Plusieurs fois, Dennis voulut quitter la pièce.  
- Pas encore ! souffla Colin. Si la bataille n'est pas encore engagée, et qu'on nous trouve, on va nous forcer partir.  
Mais bientôt, les premiers signes de la bataille se firent ressentir sous forme de violents tremblements, comme si tout le château était secoué . Ils se regardèrent, les yeux emplis de détermination, ils prirent leur baguette la main et filèrent dans les couloirs. On se battait dans le parc, et sans doute aussi au septième étage, d'après les bruits étouffés qu'ils entendaient, mais autour d'eux, tout semblait assez calme. S'en était d'autant plus stressant. Ils avançaient prudemment, prenant garde au moindre son, et finirent par entendre des pas qui venaient dans leur direction.  
- Par ici ! fit une voix. Deux silhouettes apparurent à l'angle du couloir.  
- Stupefix ! lancèrent les deux frères simultanément.  
Les deux éclairs rouges fusèrent droit sur les deux silhouettes qu'ils reconnurent trop tard comme étant deux élèves de l'école.  
- Protego ! réagirent-elles juste à temps.  
La plus jeune allait contre-attaquer avec un sortilège du saucisson.  
- Sarah attend ! lança Dennis.  
- Les Crivey ! s'étonna l'aînée.  
- Désolé, s'excusa Colin. On était un peu tendus, et on a agi avant de voir qui vous êtiez.  
- Vous pouvez dire que vous nous avez fichu la frousse ! souffla Sarah Montgomery.  
- Je vois en tout cas qu'on a eu la même idée, dit Emily.  
- Oui, comme il n'y avait qu'un préfet avec nous, ça n'a pas été difficile de lui fausser compagnie.  
- Nous ça n'a pas été évident reprit Emily. Comme je suis Serdaigle et Sarah Poufsouffle, il a fallu qu'on se mette d'accord dans la Grande Salle sur l'endroit où on se retrouverait après s'être éclipsées. Et Sarah a bien faillit se faire surprendre par Abbot, quand elle s'est glissée hors de la file des élèves.  
Les quatre adolescents rirent de bon coeur.  
- Tiens, tiens... qu'avons-nous là.  
Tous les quatre sursautèrent. Ils avaient relâché leur vigilance, et ils risquaient de le payer au prix fort. Un mangemort les tenait en joue. Heureusement, il était seul.  
- Alors, est-ce que l'un de vous peut me dire où se trouve Potter ?  
Aucun d'entre eux n'eut la moindre hésitation. Dans un ensemble parfaitement synchronisé, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et firent feu.  
- _Stupefix_ ! lançèrent Emily et Colin  
- _Expelliarmus _! envoya Dennis  
- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! acheva Sarah.  
Le mangemort s'écroula, et ne serait pas prêt de se relever. Emily saisit sa baguette et la tendit à Dennis.  
- C'est toi qui l'a désarmé, dit-elle. C'est à toi qu'elle revient.  
De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils se tinrent sur leurs gardes, mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas un mangemort qui arriva, c'était pire ! Il s'agissait de Macmillan, le préfet en chef.


	7. Narcissa Malefoy

**RAR : **

Eliane : Tout dépend du point de vue ! lol. C'est sûr que pour tout un chaacun, il est préférable de tomber sur Ernie que sur un mangemort. Mais pour des élèves qui ont désobéi sciemment aux professeurs, tomber sur le préfet en chef... Enfin bref, ça t'a fait rire, et c'est tout ce qui compte (c'était fait pour après tout).

Ben alors les autres ? Où vous êtes passés ? Bon, Snake, je sais qu'il doit être occupé vu qu'il va pas tarder à repartir. Lalouisa est toute pardonnée, vu qu'elle avait réviewé chaque chapitre, alors que j'en publie toujours deux à la fois. Mais les anciens de HW, où est-ce qu'ils sont ? Auctor, Daffy, Lyanna, Louwyn, Lyra (je me rend compte que y a un paquet de pseudos en L ^^) ?

* * *

Les premiers bruits de la bataille leur parvinrent, ils transplanèrent alors tous devant les boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard dont ils firent voler les portes en éclats. Pettigrow avait appris au Maître l'emplacement de chacun des passages secrets. Elle devait passer par celui menant de Honeydukes à la Sorcière Borgne du troisième étage. Elle releva les yeux vers le chemin menant à l'école et vit une jeune fille sortir d'une ruelle à l'extrémité de la rue principale, suivie de plusieurs autres enfants qu'elle reconnut pour être les enfants des mangemorts.  
- Allez-y ! ordonna-t-elle aux autres. Je vous rejoins.  
Elle se prcéipita vers les enfants, et les scruta l'un après l'autre, mais il n'était pas là.  
- Pansy ! Appela-t-elle.  
Les enfants s'arrêtèrent.  
- Pansy, répéta-t-elle en rattrapant le groupe. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Et où est Drago ?  
- Potter est au château. Et les derniers opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi. Nous ne voulons pas être écartés de la bataille qui scellera la suprématie des vrais sorciers ! déclama fièrement la fille Parkinson. D'ailleurs, je crois que Drago est resté au château avec Vincent et Gregory.  
- Bien ! Et sais-tu si Rogue est toujours là-bas ?  
- Non, je crois que les autres professeurs l'ont chassé ! Ils ont organisé un véritable coup d'Etat à Poudlard.  
- Bien. Ton père est parmi les attaquants qui doivent passer par le parc. Zabini, ta mère devait passer par un des passages secrets.  
Le garçon noir hocha la tête.  
- Cependant, vous ne pouvez pas aller vous battre ainsi dit Narcissa. Il faut que nos alliés puissent savoir que vous êtes de leur côté. Elle dirigea sa baguette sur chacun des jeunes gens et transforma leur robe de Poudlard en robe de mangemort. Voilà. Vous pouvez y aller ! Mais restez sur vos gardes. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un sortilège perdu.  
Les enfants acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent tous vers Poudlard. Narcissa partit dans la forêt.


	8. George Weasley

Ca n'allait pas. Les mangemorts étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Bien plus que ce que les renseignements de l'Ordre avait laissé entendre. Ils avaient réussi à forcer le passage du premier étage, et lui et Olivier avaient dû battre en retraite. Ils avaient surpris un autre petit groupe de mangemorts qui avait décidé de se séparer. Il avait envoyé Olivier suivre les deux qui se dirigeaient vers les étages inférieurs, et lui, avait coupé la route des deux autres en profitant de sa connaissance des passages secrets pour les devancer et installer un marécage portatif dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à les stupfixer. Mais il en arrivait encore d'autres depuis les étages supérieurs. Certains n'étaient pas bien en forme, et il comprit que leurs nuages orageux avaient tout de même fait leur office, mais que leurs adversaires avaient fini par s'en dépétrer. Il stupéfixa furtivement encore deux encagoulés avant de croiser Lee dans un couloir du deuxième étage.  
- Hey Lee ! Où est Fred ? Vous aussi vous avez dû battre en retraite devant les mangemorts venus de Pré-Au-Lard ?  
- Pas loin, répondit Lee enthousiaste. Mais Brittany Yaxley est arrivée. C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut faire cette fille ! Le passage de la sorcière borgne est sécurisé. Fred est parti dans les étages, surveiller les autres passages, il m'a envoyé vous rejoindre au premier, mais vous n'y étiez plus.  
- Oui, nous, on a pas eu la chance d'avoir un coup de main impromptu, répondit George dans une grimace. Mais bon, puisqu'on a laissé les mangemorts s'infiltrer, on peut toujours se rattraper en allant les prendre revers !

Lee acquiesa, et tous deux se dirigrent a l'étage inférieur, puis vers l'escalier de marbre. Effectivement on s'y battait. Flitwick et quelques élèves de Serdaigle étaient aux prises avec cinq mangemorts devant le grand escalier. Fred et Lee vinrent les surprendre et inverser les rapports de forces. Deux mangemorts tombèrent, mais un autre groupe de trois arriva, et cette fois, se furent les deux anciens Gryffondor qui furent pris en tenaille.

George rendait sort pour sort, et Lee esquivait avec habileté, mais ils finiraient par s'épuiser, deux contre quatre. Ce fut alors qu'une chevauchée de tables ensorcelées arriva depuis l'autre côté du couloir. Les mangemorts en firent voler en éclat la plus grande partie, mais trois parvinrent jusqu'à Lee et lui, la première s'interposa entre lui et un Avada. Une autre assomma le mangemort côté escalier d'une ruade, et la troisième s'enfuit en bousculant deux des trois mangemorts côté couloir. George stupéfixa l'un des deux, mais le dernier mangemort lança un sortilège explosif qui atteignit Lee. George le vengea aussitôt, et fut sauvé d'un Doloris rageur par la dernière table qui revint du couloir finir son travail en assommant le dernier des mangemorts. Il se précipita vers son ami.  
- Lee, ça va ?  
La question était stupide, Lee avait la cuisse déchirée et saignait abondamment.  
- Disons que j'ai connu mieux, grinça Lee, qui serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur.  
- Viens ! On va se mettre l'abri.

George prit son ami par le bras et le souleva pour le porter dans la première salle de classe qu'il trouva.  
- Ici on devrait être tranquilles, dit le rouquin en déposant Lee au sol.  
Il déchira un pan de sa robe et fit un garrot au-dessus de la blessure. Lee cria.  
- La vache ! Ca fait mal ! se plaignit-il des larmes perlant au coin des yeux.  
- Désolé, mais j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup d'expérience dans les soins magiques, alors à défaut, je t'empêche de te vider de ton sang comme je peux.  
- Je crois que je préfère encore les soins de Madame Pomfresh ! Elle est pas plus délicate que toi, mais au moins on est sûr de guérir, dit Lee dans une tentative de plaisanterie.  
- Allez, tiens bon vieux frère, l'encouragea George. Dès que ça se calme, je t'emmène la voir, comme ça, t'auras plus de raison de te plaindre.  
- Trop aimable ! souffla Lee.


	9. Mr Grey

**RAR :**

LaLouisa : Ce sont des soucis qui arrivent... c'est assez agaçant je l'admet, surtout quand on a fait une belle review d'une demi-page, et que celle-cipart aux oubliettes (expérience perso). J'espère te surprendre encore agréablement, avec les différents personnages que j'ai utilisé pour ces petites vignettes.

Eliane : Oui, c'est un peu le but ^^ Avoir plein de points de vue différents qui nous font vivre la bataille dans son ensemble. En tout, il y aura 25 petits chapitres (enfin petit, y en a qui font 3-4 pages quand même), on est donc, avec les deux d'aujourd'hui, aux 2/5èmes. Et oui. Ceux concernant exclusivement les persos de JKR peuvent tout à fait s'intégrer dans le récit original, vu que j'ai bâti ma fic autour de celui-ci, en ne modiofiant que le stricte nécessaire (comprendre, ce que j'avais envie de modifier... quoique... même pas, parce que sinon, on aurait eu un truc rose bonbon sans intérêt).

Samantha : Content de voir que tu as achevé la lecture de HW, et que la deuxième moitié t'as autant plu que la première. J'espère prolonger encore un peu ton plaisir avec ces petits bonus. A bientôt, et merci encore pour tes compliments !

* * *

L'excitation le disputait la nervosité. Bientôt, il pourrait renvoyer ces Sangs de Bourbe, ces hybrides et ces traîtres à leur sang à leur place. Bientôt, la suprématie totale des vrais sorciers serait prononcée. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ici ? Il y avait parmi eux une demi-douzaine de géants, et certains comme Greyback qui devaient gagner l'école par les souterrains ne feraient aucune différence entre les enfants. Et puis, il connaissait les professeurs. McGonagall, Flitwick et Slughorn en valaient facilement dix comme lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses alliés, et fut rassuré. Ils étaient des dizaines. Et il y en avait tout autant qui devaient prendre l'école de l'intrieur. D'ailleurs, à l'intérieur aussi, ils avaient des alliés. Rogue avait été contraint de fuir, et apparemment les Carrow avaient été maîtrisés. Mais il restait la fille de Yaxley et les fils de Rowle, Crabbe et Goyle. Le fils de Malefoy, lui, ne ferait pas long feu. Tout le monde ici ne rvait que de pouvoir balancer un Avada en douce aussi bien au père qu'au fils. La mère, c'était autre chose. Il y avait encore quelques vieux garçons qui ne cracheraient pas sur le sang des Black pour avoir des héritiers. Lui il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de rapidement trouver sa fille et de lui remettre le masque et la cagoule, alors, Enola ne craindrait plus d'être prise pour cible, elle serait de ceux qui conduiraient leur Seigneur et Maître à la victoire finale.

Soudain, les grilles volèrent en éclat, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres les lança à l'assaut. Il se précipita baguette la main. Il y avait quatre personnes pour les arrêter. C'était ridicule, ils ne tiendraient pas cinq secondes. Mais alors qu'un premier maléfice était déjà prêt à franchir ses lèvres, il se sentit violemment repoussé. Tout tourna autour de lui et il chuta lourdement. Il était assez méchamment sonné, mais il se remit debout, aidé par un des siens. Il vit alors plusieurs autres mangemorts faire un vol plané pour atterrir, pour certains, sur la masse de leurs camarades, pour les plus malchanceux, durement sur le sol, comme ça avait été son cas.  
- Il est là-haut ! siffla la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sur la tour d'astronomie. Abattez-le.  
Il y eut de nombreux tirs, mais leur cible était bien trop éloignée, et qui que soit ce sorcier, il était incroyablement puissant. Il le voyait maintenant repousser, à l'aide de bourrasques de vent, un des géants. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qui donc pouvait être assez puissant dans cette école pour tenir tête seul à un géant ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites bande de bons rien ! Ce n'est pas une petite brise qui va vous arrêter ! brailla Jugson. A l'attaque !  
Au moins, lui n'était pas de ces faux-culs de Malefoy ou de Lestrange qui haranguait les troupes et les laissait aller seules au casse-pipe. Il fonça droit devant en érigeant un bouclier pour se prémunir des rafales de vent.

Grey l'imita aussitôt ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres. Soudain il y eut comme une vague, semblables aux déferlantes qui se fracassent sur les rochers des côtes du Pays de Galles. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas faite d'eau, mais de terre et de rochers. Ils furent, tous autant qu'ils étaient, soulevés et renvoyés une nouvelle fois au point de départ. En tombant, Grey se cassa le nez sous son masque. Il se roula à terre de douleur. Quand la douleur se calma, il enleva sa cagoule et matérialisa un mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez.  
- Ils ils tiennent tête aux géants, souffla un mangemort dont l'entrain semblait en chute libre.  
- Et alors ? répliqua Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est normal ! Ils sont trois contre un ! Rodolphus ! Rabastan ! Venez ! On va leur montrer ce que de vrais sorciers peuvent faire !  
Elle s'avança dans la cour avec son époux et son beau frère. Voyant que ni bourrasques de vent, ni vague de terre déferlante ne les repoussaient, d'autres les suivirent.

Grey se remit péniblement debout. Il lui fallut encore quelques instants pour que sa tête cesse de tourner. D'autres mangemorts victimes de la vague de terre se relevaient eux aussi. Ils observèrent un moment la situation. Mais il n'y avait plus ni de bourrasques meurtrières, ni de vague de terre. La ou les personnes qui avaient fait ça devaient être occupées par les combats. Il était temps de créer le surnombre et de l'emporter. Grey harangua les troupes à son tour et partit baguette au clair s'en aller régler le cas de ces membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui osaient leur tenir tête.

Ils ruaient vers le parc. Dépassèrent les colonnes surmontées par les sangliers ailés et furent presque aussitôt frappés par des trombes d'eaux déferlantes, comme un Aguamenti lancé par une baguette de la taille d'un baobab. Grey tourbillonna, l'eau s'infiltra dans sa gorge, dans ses poumons, il heurta violemment le sol et roula dessus. Il sentit l'eau s'en aller, cracha et s'écroula.


	10. Ginny Weasley

Mrs Londubat et Ginny avaient tenu le couloir quelques minutes à peine, lançant leurs sortilèges par la fenêtre sur les mangemorts qui pénétraient dans le parc, mais très vite, elles avaient été contraintes à la fuite, un géant se dirigeant vers elles et levant un poing menaçant. Redescendues au sixième étage, elles avaient été confrontées à un groupe de mangemorts qui avaient quelques difficultés avec une nouvelle farce et attrape des jumeaux. Mais les plus dangereux n'avaient pas été pris par le piège tendu, et elles avaient été repoussées jusqu'à ce que des armures enchantées viennent leur permettre de se replier. Elles avaient alors décidé de redescendre, car seules dans les étages, elles faisaient des cibles trop faciles pour les groupes de mangemorts émergeant des passages secrets. Cependant, alors qu'elles parcouraient un couloir du quatrième étage, un grand miroir pivota devant elles.

Elles levèrent leurs baguettes, prêtes à toute éventualité. Mais à la grande surprise de Ginny, ce fut le barman de la Tête de Sanglier qui en sortit. Il lançait des sortilèges vers l'intérieur du passage.  
- Abelforth, je vois que tu t'es décidé à passer à l'action ! grogna Mrs Londubat. Pas trop tôt !  
- Pas vraiment eu le choix ! répondit l'homme sur le même ton. Quand j'ai vu ces encapuchonnés passer avec toute une horde de chaporouges, je me suis dit qu'il fallait intervenir !  
- Des chaporouges ! Les raclures ! pesta Mrs Londubat.  
- Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas très grave, dit Ginny. Les chaporouges ne sont pas très dangereux. Un simple sort de ligotage suffit à les mettre hors service !  
- En théorie oui, répondit le dénommé Abelforth. Mais en pratique, il faut encore les trouver avant que ce soient eux qui nous trouvent ! Ces sales bestioles ont la fâcheuse manie d'attaquer dans le dos.  
Ginny sourit, et leva sa baguette droit vers le plafond.  
- _Exhibere_ !  
Un halo fuchsia partit de sa baguette pour se répandre dans tout le couloir. Deux petits lutins dissimulés sortirent alors de cachettes qu'ils avaient adoptées et il fut facile pour les deux adultes de les vaincre.  
- Impressionnant ! siffla Mrs Londubat.  
- C'est un sort que le professeur Lupin nous avait appris il y a quatre ans. Il pousse les chaporouges alentours à sortir de leur cachette. C'est valable d'ailleurs pour toutes sortes de créatures, du moment que leur intelligence est limitée.

Le trio de sorciers parcourut les couloirs du château en usant du sortilège pour débusquer les lutins assassins. Mais ils furent vite confrontés à un étrange phénomène : une masse d'air chaud passa dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient, on aurait dit comme un rideau de chaleur pure. Il les dépassa sans les inquiter. Ils coururent à sa suite, et le virent, deux bifurcations plus loin se transformer en un brasier qui carbonisa un de ces chaporouges. Après cette étrange évènement, que Abelforth, qui avait apprit à Ginny qu'il était le frère de Dumbledore, avait attribué à un de leurs alliés, même s'il ne reconnaissait pas le sortilège, ils ne croisèrent plus guère de ces petits lutins au chapeau maculé de sang. Par contre, ils se trouvèrent opposés à deux mangemorts. Abelforth et Mrs Londubat avaient demandé à Ginny de rester en retrait, mais leurs adversaires étaient plutôt doués, et donnaient du fil à retordre aux deux sorciers que l'âge n'aidait malheureusement pas sur le plan de l'endurance. Ginny lança alors un chauve-furie rageur qui atteint l'un des deux mangemorts. Celui-ci, sous la surprise et la panique, et sans doute aussi la douleur, gesticula tant et si bien qu'il assomma son complice, et tout deux furent endormis et ligotés.  
- T'es plutôt dangereuse pour une jeune fille de ton âge toi ! siffla Abelforth avec admiration.  
- Oh ! Je suis juste une bonne ménagère ! répondit-elle, un sourire carnassier accroché au visage. Bon, et si on continuait à débarrasser cette école des nuisibles qui s'y sont introduits ?  
- Bonne idée ! répondit Abelforth. Allons voir du côté de la salle de ce bon vieux Filius, je crois qu'elle n'est pas loin !

* * *

**Message de l'auteur :  
**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je voulais savoir, si parmi vous, mes chers lecteurs, certainspubliaient également, et surtout, si parmi ceux-là, certains rencontraient quelques soucis comme le fait que, au moment de l'upload du document, leur texte se retrouvait amputé de tous ses caractères à accents (ainsi que des c cédille, et des "e dans l'o" et "e dans l'a". Personnellement, ça me le fait depuis facilement deux mois maintenant, et je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'y échapper, même en uploadant un fichier .txt plutôt qu'un .htm. Du coup, à chaque fois que je publie, je dois repasser le chapitre au peigne fin pour remettre les caractères manquants. Si quelqu'un connait le même problème, on pourrait essayer de voir avec les admins d'où ca vient, et si quelqu'un a la solution, il sera plus que le bienvenue s'il voulait me (ou nous) la donner. A bientôt pour la suite !


	11. Dennis Crivey

**RAR : **

Eliane : Ok, pas grave ! Je m'en accomoderait bien... et puis ça me fait toujours une occasion de relire mes chapitres une fois encore, avant de les publier. Sinon, quand j'ai écrit le chapitre sur Monsieur Grey, c'était dans les 2 ou 3 premiers que j'écrivais, et à ce moment-là... j'hésitait entre faire clairemet comprendre qui était le personnage de point de vue, ou alors effectuer un petit jeu avec mes lecteurs, pour voir s'ils pouvaient le deviner. Finalement, j'ai opté pour la première solution et modifier certans chapitres en conséquence, mais d'autres peuvent conserver la trace, au début notamment, de cet envie de mystère autour du personnage en question.

* * *

Tout s'était passé si vite, Macmillan les avait surpris et vertement réprimandés pour ne pas avoir suivi les consignes. Il leur avait ordonné de le suivre, le temps qu'il les conduise en sécurité, ce à quoi ils avaient obéi, non sans se vanter encore de la façon dont ils avaient maîtrisé le mangemort. Ce fut alors qu'ils avaient croisé Daniel Doge et Rebecca Swanson, qui eurent eux aussi droit aux réprimandes, mais Swanson ne se laissa pas faire, elle avait pris en un instant le commandement du groupe et les avait dirigés vers le bas, pour repousser l'ennemi. Forts de leur succès, jamais ils n'auraient pu croire ce qu'il s'était passé alors. Ils tombèrent sur un groupe de mangemort, Swanson lança de puissantes bourrasques de vents contre eux, mais le danger ne vint pas des encapuchonnés, mais de leur propre groupe, Doge avait retourné sa baguette contre Macmillan, il avait lancé le sortilège de la mort, Macmillan était tombé, les yeux ouverts, mais le regard éteint. Swanson s'était alors retournée contre Doge, mais le court instant où elle n'a plus accordé d'attention aux mangemorts lui fut fatal à elle aussi. Alors, une tempête de feu s'abattit sur les mangemorts, un ou deux prirent la fuite, leur robe en flammes, les autres s'écroulèrent et répandirent dans le couloir une odeur de chair brûlée qui souleva le coeur de Dennis.

Il était complètement abasourdi, il connaissait le sortilège de la mort, on lui avait dit que la guerre était impitoyable, mais il avait pensé que lui et son frère étaient trop jeunes pour mourir, que rien ne pourrait leur arriver, que l'entraînement qu'ils avaient suivi depuis trois ans à l'A.D. et au club de défense les mettrait à l'abri de la mort. Pourtant, deux de ses camarades étaient morts, juste sous ses yeux, et l'une avait un an de moins que Colin. Et il y avait ces mangemorts qui brûlaient dans le couloir. Ils avaient peut-être mérité ce qui leur arrivait, mais cette vision l'horrifia. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, les larmes lui montrent aux yeux.  
- Je veux rentrer à la maison, geignit-il.  
- Mais Dennis, dit son frère sur un ton troublé. Maintenant que la bataille est engagée, on ne peut plus t'envoyer Pr-Au-Lard. Tu vas devoir rester ici.

Brittany Yaxley demanda alors à Colin de le conduire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Dennis, toujours en larmes, se laissa entraîner par son frère. Ils passèrent le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et partirent dans l'escalier. Quand Dennis cessa de pleurer, il vit que son frère l'avait amené dans le dortoir des quatrième année.  
- Voilà, écoute Dennis, tu vas rester ici. Tu peux même te coucher, et essayer de dormir si tu peux. Personne ne pourra venir t'attaquer, les mangemorts ne connaissent pas les mots de passe, et même s'ils forçaient le passage, je vais leur laisser une petite surprise dans la salle commune.  
Colin courut alors vers la porte du dortoir.  
- Non, Colin ! Reste !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Dennis, dit Colin en souriant. Je vais montrer à ces assassins de quel bois se chauffe un Gryffondor. Dors ! A ton réveil, je serai à tes côtés.  
Il disparut derrière la porte, et Dennis trembla de tout son être. Il avait peur, terriblement peur de ne plus jamais revoir son frère. Il s'endormit néanmoins, à bout de force, avec l'image de son frère souriant, repartant au combat.


	12. Lucius Malefoy

Lucius avait traversé la forêt pour couper court, il était passé à proximit d'une sorte de cuvette dépourvue d'arbres, dont le sol était entièrement recouvert d'une matire blanche qui ressemblait une sorte de tissus épais et lisse. La même matière formait une sorte de dôme au centre de la cuvette. L'ensemble donnait l'impression d'un piège de fourmilion géant, mais Lucius compris en s'empêtrant dans une toile gigantesque qu'il s'agissait de la tanière d'acromentules. Le Maître avait laissé échapper qu'il avait trouvé des alliés dans la fort interdite, la dernière fois qu'il était passé au manoir. Si les araignées n'étaient pas dans leur nid, c'est que c'était elles, les alliés que le Maître avait trouvés, et pour le coup, il en fut fort aise, car sinon, elles auraient fondu sur lui et ne lui auraient pas laissé la moindre chance de se défendre. La moitié du corps englué dans la toile, il parvint, en se trémoussant, à saisir sa baguette, il sectionna aussitôt les fils qui le retenaient, et nettoya sa robe. Puis il reprit sa progression vers le château, détruisant les toiles, bien plus nombreuses de l'autre côté du nid.

Les bruits de batailles se précisaient alors qu'il approchait de Poudlard. Il vit devant lui une colonne d'acromentules tenues en respect par une dizaine de centaures. Il préféra contourner l'obstacle, mais les centaures formaient visiblement un rempart difficile à abuser à moins d'user d'un peu de magie. Un sortilège de désillusion, et un autre de pas feutrés plus tard, il passa entre deux centaures qui tiraient flèches sur flèches en direction des arachnides qui tentaient de percer leur défense. Quand il arriva en lisière de la forêt, il sentit des pas lourds de géants faire trembler le sol. Deux d'entre eux foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'empoignèrent, coupant la route à l'homme qu'il recherchait.

Severus Rogue semblait aux combles de la fureur. Il recula, volant dans les airs de la même manière que Lucius l'avait vu faire par le Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois. Il revint vers la forêt, scrutant frénétiquement les fenêtres du château. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres.  
- Severus ! appela Lucius.  
Rogue se retourna alors que Malefoy répétait son appel. Il baissa les yeux et vit les cheveux blond platine de son ami. Il descendit donc sa rencontre.  
- Lucius ! s'étonna-t-il. Que fais-tu ici seul ?  
- Le Maître m'a envoyé te chercher, il dit qu'il doit te parler, que c'est urgent. Et toi, que faisais-tu ?  
- J'essayais de mettre la main sur ce satané Potter, cracha Rogue. Mais chaque fois que je l'aperçois et que je veux lui tomber dessus, il y a quelque chose pour se mettre en travers de ma route. Mais soit, si le Maître veut me voir en urgence, il ne faut pas le faire attendre. Viens, nous irons plus vite par les airs.

Un bruissement se fit entendre alors que Lucius allait s'agripper Rogue. Derrière eux, un mangemort sortit de l'obscurité de la forêt.  
- Lucius ! Severus ! Attendez !  
- Narcissa ! s'étonna Lucius. Tu devrais être à l'intrieur du château à l'heure qu'il est !  
- Je sais, mais avant de pénétrer chez Honeydukes, j'ai vu des enfants se réunir à l'entrée du village. Il y avait la fille Parkinson parmi eux, mais Drago n'y était pas. Il serait resté à l'intérieur, sans doute pour coincer Potter, selon elle.  
- Si c'est le cas, il n'y est pas parvenu, lâcha Rogue. J'ai vu passer Potter il y a quelques instants à peine, mais deux géants m'ont empêché d'aller le rejoindre. En tout cas, je n'ai pas vu Drago, ni devant, ni derrière lui.  
- S'il vous plaît Severus, implora Narcissa. De nous tous, c'est vous qui connaissez le mieux le château, ne pouvez-vous pas aller la recherche de Drago afin de s'assurer qu'il aille bien ?  
- Je suis désolé Narcissa, mais le Maître m'a fait appeler en urgence, il ne serait pas bon de le faire passer après Drago. Mais je vous promets que dès que le Maître me permettra de revenir, je m'infiltrerai dans l'enceinte du château, et je retrouverai votre fils. Je ne suis plus sous l'effet du serment inviolable, mais je compte malgré tout tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite à ce moment-là de veiller sur lui. En attendant, vous feriez mieux de rester en lisière de la forêt, c'est encore là que vous risquerez le moins de recevoir un sortilège perdu.  
Il hocha la tête pour saluer Narcissa et tendit le bras à Lucius qui le saisit pour revenir avec lui jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.


	13. Melany Mulciber

Deux heures au moins avaient passé, son sort de métamorphose s'était estompé, et elle avait repris son apparence réelle. Elle et Foley avaient croisé Tanner et Yaxley fille. La nuit n'avait pas été chanceuse pour les Poufsouffle, en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, Tanner avait été tué par un chaporouge, et Macmillan et Rebecca Swanson avaient tous deux reçus un sortilège de mort. Mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter, il fallait continuer la lutte, et repousser les assassins.

Avec Foley et les soeurs Montgomery, elle venait de laisser les frères Crivey à l'escalier menant leur salle commune. Il leur fallait maintenant regagner le hall. La baguette la main, et tous résolus en découdre avec tout ceux qui leur voudraient du mal, ils avancèrent en évitant les pierres déchaussées qui jonchaient certains couloirs. Ils avaient atteint le troisième étage quand ils tombèrent sur un os. Alors qu'ils regagnaient un escalier qui les conduiraient à l'étage du dessous, face à eux, avec l'escalier au milieu, trois mangemorts firent leur apparition. Les sortilèges fusèrent aussitôt de part et d'autre, et chacun des deux groupes se précipita vers l'escalier. Foley démontra que malgré ses lacunes, l'enseignement de son père n'avait pas été laxiste, bien au contraire, il parvenait occuper seul deux adversaires qui reculaient déjà. Les deux autres mangemorts s'apprêtèrent à neutraliser le jeune homme mais Melany s'attaqua à celui de droite tandis que Emily Montgomery obligea celui de gauche à esquiver son Expelliarmus en plongeant dans le couloir qui croisait celui où ils étaient encore tous.  
- Reste ici Sarah ! ordonna-t-elle à sa petite soeur avant de se lancer la suite du mangemort.

Celui que Melany avait empêché d'attaquer Foley se retourna contre elle, et le bougre était plutôt doué. Melany se défendait bec et ongles, répliquant aux maléfices par d'autres maléfices. Mais peu à peu, elle fut contrainte de reculer. Elle voyait déjà Foley disparaître au coin où étaient apparus leurs ennemis. Deux déflagrations dans le couloir où s'était engouffrée l'aînée des Montgomery ne lui dirent rien qui vaille. Mais elle devait rester concentrée sur son adversaire. Et grand bien lui en fit, car elle évita un Avada Kedavra de justesse. Visiblement, son adversaire commençait à s'impatienter. Il ne pensait sans doute pas rencontrer une telle résistance de la part d'une enfant aussi jeune. Elle répliqua par un Stupéfix que le mangemort bloqua d'un bouclier lancé à la dernire seconde. Il lança un sortilge explosif, Melany voulut se protéger d'un bouclier, mais le bougre avait mis une sacrée puissance dans son sort, et elle fut projetée en arrière.  
- C'est fini pour toi ma jolie lana l'encagoul d'un ton jubilatoire. _Avada Ke...  
_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son incantation, une petite voix lança derrire lui.  
- _Jambencoton_ !  
Melany ne fit ni une ni deux, alors que son adversaire s'écroulait, surpris, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.  
- _Stupefix_ !  
Elle se releva et s'avança vers Sarah.  
- Merci du coup de main ! sourit-elle.  
- Pas de quoi ! Ca lui fera les pieds, et aussi à ma soeur quand elle l'apprendra, pour m'avoir ignorée parce que je suis petite !  
- Allez, viens, allons la retrouver pour le lui dire.  
Sarah acquiesça et les deux filles coururent dans le couloir perpendiculaire, mais il n'y avait plus de traces d'Emily, ni même de son adversaire.  
- Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? demanda la Poufsouffle.  
- Oui, voulut la rassurer Melany. Ta soeur est une Serdaigle, elle va triompher de son adversaire grâce à ses connaissances. Viens, on va descendre dans le hall, c'est sans doute là qu'elle se rendra, même si elle doit prendre un autre chemin.

Les deux adolescentes descendirent alors l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, les bruits de bataille se faisaient plus clairs à chacun de leur pas, alors qu'elles approchaient de l'escalier de marbre. Elle se regardèrent, et Melany déglutit tandis que Sarah prit une profonde inspiration, puis souffla longuement. Elles se regardèrent à nouveau, aussi déterminées l'une que l'autre, et plongèrent dans la mêlée.


	14. Padma Patil

Il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'elle se battait. Barricadée dans le bureau de Rusard dont le mur écroulé lui servait de rempart lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Mais elle n'avait pas le loisir de paresser. La dernière fois qu'elle était restée inactive plus d'une minute, un mangemort était venue la déloger, et il avait fallu lutter férocement, avec le soutien de Finnigan pour récupérer sa place. Finnigan l'avait secondé un temps, mais il avait fini par partir dans le parc, constatant par le nombre de mangemorts qui en venaient, que ceux qui s'y battaient étaient légèrement débordés, et aussi inquiet pour son ami Dean Thomas. Elle était donc de nouveau seule à défendre sa place. Se lever, tirer sur les mangemorts les plus proches, éviter les sorts de ceux qui ripostaient en se cachant, puis se relever et recommencer, sans cesse. Elle avait vu Malefoy rejoindre les encagoulés. Mais il semblait maintenant être menacé par un de ses "amis". Bien fait pour lui. Padma décocha un Stupéfix vers le centre de la pièce, et un Impedimenta vers la porte, ou elle vit avec horreur des acromentules tenter de pénétrer dans le château. Et Hagrid qui essayait de les protéger. Elle ne put rien faire pour empêcher le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques de se faire emporter par les monstres à huit pattes. Padma eut un haut le coeur. Hagrid était un mauvais professeur, qui ne savait pas expliquer les choses correctement, mais il avait un coeur en or et ne méritait pas une telle fin. Un sort qui explosa à côté de son oreille la ramena à la bataille, elle tira sur son agresseur avant de voir Lavande qui se relevait péniblement se faire sauter dessus par un mangemort agissant à visage découvert. Ce type était complètement fou, il n'attaquait pas avec sa baguette, mais avec ses griffes et ses dents ! Et en l'occurrence, il mordit Lavande au cou, lui arrachant la chair. Il ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps et bondit sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Padma ne pouvait pas rester là. Tirant à l'aveuglette tous les sortilèges qu'elle pouvait, elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Certes, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elles étaient amies. Padma ne comprenait pas comment sa soeur et son amie pouvait avaler toutes les sornettes de Trelawney, et elle jugeait Lavande responsable du fait que sa soeur s'intéressait plus à son look qu'aux études. Certes, être belle était important pour une fille, mais tout de même pas autant que de réussir ses études ! Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait laisser la meilleure amie de sa soeur sans secours. Arrivée auprs d'elle, elle lança un sort pour ralentir l'écoulement sanguin. Mais la blessure était mauvaise, et ça n'empêcha pas Lavande de perdre beaucoup de sang. Padma la souleva après lui avoir lancé un sort d'allègement, il fallait rapidement la conduire à Mrs Pomfresh. Elle remercia intérieurement le professeur de Divination qui assomma un mangemort à coup de boule de cristal sur son passage. Hélas, un Impedimenta la toucha et elle s'écroula, mais elle lutta contre le sortilège pour continuer à bouger. Elle avait l'impression que des kilomètres la séparait de la porte de la Grande Salle, puis d'un coup, elle fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements et fonça sur la porte avant de recevoir un autre sortilège.


	15. Emily Montgomery

**RAR : **

LaLouisa : c'est sûr qu'avec des chapitres courts, c'est pas évident de laisser un commentaire particulier.. mais peut-être qu'avec des chapitres un peu plus longs, comme les deux d'aujourd'hui...

Snake : konnichi wa ! J'espère que tu trouveras le temps de te détendre un peu en venant lire ces petits chapitres. Et c'est intéressant que tu te mette au jap... Mais il va falloir t'accrocher, c'est vriment pas évident... à moins d'être un super fan de Star Wars. En effet, les jap construisent leurs phrase exactement comme Yoda ^^. Et merci encore pour ton astuce.

* * *

Emily luttait farouchement. Son adversaire lui envoyait des maléfices particulièrement vicieux, elle parvenait heureusement à en repousser la plupart avec son bouclier, mais elle était contrainte d'éviter les impardonnables, qui traverseraient sans problème un simple Protego. Elle gagnait néanmoins du terrain, les séances de l'AD avaient porté leurs fruits. Malheureusement, son adversaire ne semblait pas non plus être le dernier des idiots. Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'avoir directement, il lança un sortilège explosif sur le mur, hors de portée de tout bouclier, Emily plongea dans la salle de classe la plus proche pour éviter la déflagration. Elle fut néanmoins projetée en avant, mais grâce à l'atelier de combat physique de Yaxley et Wright, elle parvint à se rétablir grâce à une roulade de "jus d'eau" comme le lui avait appris cette dernière. Mais elle se retrouvait prise au piège d'un espace clos. Qu'à cela ne tienne, l'école allait de toute façon être rendue en mauvais état à la fin de la bataille, un peu plus ou un peu moins… Elle pointa sa baguette sur le mur et lança un sortilège de réduction qui ouvrit un passage suffisamment large pour qu'elle s'y engouffre. Le mangemort l'ayant suivie dans la salle de classe, elle décida de l'attirer aussi loin que possible de sa petite sœur.

- Hey ! lança-t-elle à travers le trou dans le mur. Si tu me veux, viens me chercher !

Elle se carapata alors dans le couloir et s'éloigna des autres. Elle entendit bientôt les pas du mangemort derrière elle. Fut-ce l'instinct, fut-ce la chance, quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'arrêta et pivota juste à temps pour éviter un Doloris qui l'aurait atteint si elle avait continué sa course. Dans son mouvement, elle saisit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir un petit cadre d'un portrait que l'occupant avait visiblement préféré déserter en attendant que les choses se calment et le lança de toutes ses forces à la figure, ou pour être plus précis, au masque de son assaillant. Celui-ci détruisit le cadre en vol, mais Emily en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège de répulsion qui l'envoya s'étaler trois mètres plus loin. Elle tourna à un croisement de couloirs, gravit un escalier en colimaçon, et se dépêcha de se cacher dans une alcôve, derrière un pilier qui devait soutenir un buste qui n'était plus là. Son plan fonctionna à merveille. Le mangemort passa devant elle sans la voir, et elle n'eut plus qu'à sortir derrière lui.

- Expelliarmus ! lança-t-elle.

Le mangemort avait à peine eut le temps de se retourner qu'elle avait leur deux baguettes en main et lança un farouche « Stupéfix ! » qui envoya son ennemi au tapis.

Elle repartit en arrière, et redescendit l'escalier en colimaçon, mais ça ne devait pas être son jour, car au croisement devant elle se trouvaient deux autres mangemorts. L'un d'eux avait visiblement croisé le chemin de Yaxley et l'autre le soutenait, mais en la voyant, tous deux lui lançèrent des Tarantallegra et autres maléfices d'aveuglement. Elle fut contrainte de reculer et de remonter l'escalier. Et ces deux bougres la suivaient.

- Tu devrais aller te faire soigner Selwyn, disait l'un.

- Non Rookwood, je veux me venger de ce que cette gamine m'a fait, et celle-ci est de ses amies, elle était avec elle quand cette garce m'a cramé !

Apparemment, le dénommé Selwyn faisait partie du groupe qui les avait attaqués quand ils étaient avec Macmillan et Swanson. Ils arrivaient au sommet de l'escalier et elle leur lança aussitôt un Stupéfix, mais Rookwood le bloqua d'un bouclier et lança un Doloris qui la frôla. Elle recula en laçant des sorts divers, allant du bloque-jambe au Stupéfix, mais même si Selwyn était blessé, ils étaient deux, et c'était une autre histoire que lorsqu'elle affrontait un adversaire unique. A force de reculer, elle reconnut l'endroit où elle était dans le château, avec un peu de chance, elle allait pouvoir laisser en plan ses deux adversaires.

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir qui reliait deux bâtiments assez proches, un peu à la manière d'une passerelle. Elle était dans le premier, et en montant l'escalier en colimaçon, elle ne pouvait accéder directement au second, mais elle savait qu'il y avait, le long du mur entre les deux blocs une corniche assez large pour y marcher. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un peu de temps. Et pour ça, elle avait une arme qui devrait lui servir, un sortilège que le professeur Flitwick leur avait montré en première année. Elle commença par couper le tapis sur sa largeur devant elle, et, tout en évitant un Imperium de Selwyn, pointa les deux hommes et lança :

- _Embalcadeau_ !

Le tapis se replia sur les mangemorts, les ligotant. Il leur faudrait quelques instants pour se remettre de la surprise et se libérer. Elle se précipita dans le couloir adjacent et se dirigea vers la première porte à droite, mais avant d'entrer, elle lança un sortilège pour ouvrir la porte d'en face et les deux suivantes, puis des Collaporta sur les portes un peu plus éloignées. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et la referma une fois sur la corniche, puis se dirigea vers le bâtiment d'en face, en priant pour que les deux autres lui laissent encore quelques secondes pour l'atteindre et disparaître à leur vue. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se hissa à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

Dans le couloir, de l'autre côté, son plan avait fonctionné. Les deux mangemorts, une fois libérés du tapis s'étaient précipités dans le couloir donnant accès aux salles de classe, Selwyn s'était précipité sur la première porte.

- Inutile de perdre ton temps à fouiller cette salle Selwyn, lança Rookwood. C'était une Serdaigle. Elle n'est pas stupide au point de laisser la porte de la salle où elle se serait réfugiée ouverte.

Il avança vers les portes fermées et en testa une.

- Celle-ci est fermée par un Collaporta, lui dit-il. Viens, je suis sûr qu'elle est derrière.


	16. Edward Parkinson

Edward Parkinson revenait difficilement à lui. Après avoir été violemment projeté par une bourrasque de vent et s'être assommé contre un arbre, il avait reçu pratiquement de plein fouet des trombes d'eau qui l'avaient renvoyé sur le chemin, au-delà des portes du parc de Poudlard. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui envoyait toute l'eau du lac dessus, et pensait s'être noyé, mais visiblement, il s'en était tiré. Il reprenait à peine ses esprits quand un groupe d'enfants, vêtus des robes des mangemorts, arriva de Pré-Au-Lard. Il reconnut, en tête de file, sa fille.

- Pansy ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interpela-t-il.

Pansy, suivie de Luke, s'approcha et l'aida à se relever.

- Nous venons aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais et vous père ? Que vous est-il arrivé.

- Il semblerait que même les traîtres à leur sang et les sang de bourbes aient plus de pouvoirs qu'on ne veut bien le croire. En tout cas il y a quelqu'un parmi eux qui utilise la force des éléments de façon redoutable.

- Mais ils ne peuvent pas être plus puissant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? s'emporta Luke.

Edward eut une hésitation. Il avait vu une quinzaine d'entre eux être soufflés comme des fétus de paille avant que ça ne lui arrive à lui-même, et il avait reçu une déferlante qui avait faillit le tuer, lui, et tout un groupe de mangemorts dont certains comme lui se relevaient à peine.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Le Maître connaît des maléfices qui surpassent tout en ce monde. Venez, puisque vous voulez prendre part au jour qui verra le Seigneur des Ténèbres asseoir définitivement son pouvoir sur les Iles Britanniques, on va tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela arrive !

Il avança, ses deux enfants derrière-lui. Et là force fut de constater que la victoire ne serait pas facile. Il y avait déjà plusieurs d'entre eux qui gisaient inertes sur la pelouse du parc.

- Pansy, Luke, vous maîtrisez Enervatum ?

- Oui, assura Pansy.

- Non, répondit Luke.

- D'accord, alors Luke, tu nous couvres : charme du bouclier et sortilège de déviation, c'est dans tes cordes ?

Cette fois, Luke assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Ils traversèrent donc le parc, esquivant tant que possible les combats, et ranimèrent les mangemorts stupéfixés. L'un d'eux, un type colossal, bondit aussitôt ranimé et tira dans leur direction. Heureusement, Luke dévia le sortilège de mort.

- Rowle ! cria Edward à son imposant collègue ! Bon sang fais gaffe !

- Oh ! Désolé, dit le colosse d'un ton qui laissait penser le contraire.

- Garde tes excuses, et apprend plutôt à regarder avant de tirer ! grogna Edward. Je te jure que si tu fais du mal à un de mes enfants, tu n'aurais pas assez des neuf vies d'un chat pour endurer ce que je te ferais subir !

- Tes enfants ? demanda le mangemort surpris. Dites, est-ce que mon fils est avec vous ?

- Oui, répondit Pansy, mais je l'ai vu partir de l'autre côté. Dit-elle en désignant le chemin qui passait entre le terrain de quidditch et le château.

Rowle se rua dans la direction que Pansy venait de montrer en tirant à nouveau sur tout ce qui bougeait, ami, ennemi, ou arachnide.

Edward progressa avec ses enfants en direction du lac, sous les tirs perdus, et slalomant entre les pieds de géants, ces crétins, au lieu d'attaquer le château préféraient se taper dessus entre eux, alors que deux d'entre eux étaient déjà morts.

- Père ! intervint Pansy à un moment. Il ne réagit pas à l'Enervatum, dit-elle en désignant un mangemort étendu au milieu du parc. Edward alla voir de plus près, suivi de ses deux enfants. Il retira la capuche trempée de son "collègue". Il s'agissait d'Antonin Dolohov. Il ne respirait pas, mais son cœur battait encore faiblement.

- Il est noyé, expliqua Edward à ses enfants. _Anapnéo_ !

Dolohov cracha de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau. Il mit un moment à ouvrir les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- On peut dire que tu l'as échappé belle Dolohov. Si on était arrivés une minute plus tard, tu serais peut-être mort.

- Merci… fit Dolohov.

- Bon, je te laisse. Il semblerait que la plupart de nos confrères ne savent pas que dans un combat, il faut certes attaquer, mais également se défendre. Je vais aller ranimer ces crétins !

Edward repartit en entraînant Pansy et Luke à sa suite. Ils longèrent cette fois la muraille du château. Ils réanimèrent encore trois mangemorts quand Pansy hurla :

- Attention ! Géants !

Deux géants s'empoignaient effectivement, et l'un d'eux repoussait violemment l'autre, tout droit dans leur direction, ils coururent, mais pas assez vite. Le choc des deux géants contre le château fit s'écrouler des morceaux de murs, et l'un d'eux tomba juste sur Luke. Certes, le morceau n'était pas bien gros, mais ça avait suffit pour assommer son fils, et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Immédiatement, Edward lança un sort pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Bon sang ! Il a besoin de soins. Pansy, viens, on va dans la forêt, il va falloir que tu nous couvres !

Il prit son fils sous l'aisselle et sous la pliure des genoux pour le soulever et le porter, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, il l'allongea et l'ausculta plus longuement. Il sortit de sous sa robe deux fioles, contenant chacune une potion différente. Il lui fit avaler une gorgée de la première, puis quelques gouttes de la deuxième.

- Père… est-ce que Luke va s'en sortir ?

- Oui… ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Edward en regardant tout autour de lui. Reste là et surveille-le. Je reviens tout de suite.

Edward se lança vers le parc, érigeant un bouclier devant lui. Il n'alla pas loin et se pencha pour arracher la première pousse de plantain qu'il trouva. Il revint aussitôt auprès de son fils et fit apparaître un mortier et un bol en bois. Il écrasa les feuilles de la plante et y ajouta le contenu d'une troisième fiole qu'il sortit de sous sa robe. Il appliqua le baume ainsi obtenu sur les plaies qui se refermèrent en quelques secondes.

- Voilà, souffla-t-il. D'ici une heure, il devrait être rétabli.


	17. Drago Malefoy

**RAR : **

LaLouisa : Tant mieux si tu as apprécié... d'autres sont à venir. Mais pas cette semaine.

Snake : Content que ça te plaise. Et au niveau de la longueur, je pense que celui-ci devrait te satisfaire un peu plus que les premiers. ^^

* * *

Décidément, cette année avait été complètement pourrie ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui squatte chez lui, Rogue qui ne cessait de pérorer devant lui qu'il avait toute la confiance du Maître et qu'il fallait lui obéir s'il ne voulait pas subir de désagréables réprimandes, les Carrow qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui et de son père pendant les cours, ce sale furoncle de Rowle qui avait rallié à lui tous ceux qui le considéraient autrefois comme le leader des Serpentard. Il croyait qu'il lui restait toujours Vincent, Gregory et Pansy, mais Vincent s'était également retourné contre lui. Ce crétin avait utilisé du Feudeymon. Il était pas fichu de contrôler un sortilège de guidage, et il avait voulu utiliser du Feudeymon ! Il avait toujours méprisé ses deux acolytes pour leur bêtise congénitale, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. A cause de cet imbécile, il avait faillit finir en cendre, ainsi que Potter, ce qui, il en était certain, aurait grandement déplu au Maître. Il était mort dans l'incendie qu'il avait provoqué, Drago pensait que ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, ou plutôt que ça calmerait la rage qui l'avait pris quand Crabbe l'avait trahi, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de la mort de Vincent. Ils avaient passé sept années ensemble, et maintenant il était mort.

Drago ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait une boule dans sa gorge en y repensant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, quand un des fidèles du maître avait voulu lancer un Avada sur un de ces stupides Gryffondor, il avait dévié son bras, par contre, il avait très bien compris, en voyant le mangemort se retourner contre lui, qu'il allait regretter son geste. Et ce qu'il comprenait le moins, c'est que Potter, ce Potter qu'il détestait cordialement depuis sept ans, et qui, il en était sûr, le détestait tout autant, il ne comprenait pas que Potter, par deux fois, lui ait sauvé la vie. Les Gryffondor étaient vraiment stupides. Les rôles auraient été inversés, il l'aurait laissé se faire cramer ou avada kedaveriser.

Et il cherchait à comprendre. Après son épisode malheureux avec l'autre mangemort, il s'était réfugié ici certain qu'il n'y rencontrerait personne. Il cherchait à comprendre les raisons de Potter, les raisons de son geste, les raisons de ce nœud dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Et encore une fois, on lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était trompé : il n'était pas en sécurité ici. Il entendit un bruit. On venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque, mais ça ne venait pas de la porte, qu'il avait gardé dans son champ de vision tout en s'assurant la protection d'étagères au cas où. Non, ça venait du fond de la bibliothèque. Il s'avança dans l'allée principale à pas feutrés, la baguette au clair. Scrutant chaque rayonnage à la recherche de l'intrus. Mais il ne trouva personne. Quand une explosion retentit non loin, dans le couloir, il se retourna vivement, et se précipita à nouveau vers sa cachette première, surveillant la porte. Et il se laissa surprendre comme un débutant.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança une voix derrière lui.

Il fut assez sèchement poussé vers l'avant et s'étala de tout son long en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Il se retourna prestement et fut surpris de voir une fille de Serdaigle, plus jeune que lui.

Il tenta de se relever et de bondir sur elle pour lui arracher la baguette qu'elle venait de lui prendre, mais deux éclairs de stupéfixion passant à quelques centimètres à droite et à gauche de sa tête le coupèrent dans son élan.  
- Reste donc à terre, tu seras mieux pour discuter, asséna-t-elle sèchement. Alors, peut-on savoir ce que tu manigances ici ?

Drago bouillait littéralement de dépit. Se faire surprendre ainsi par une cinquième année ! Mais la rage engendrée par le dépit s'évanouit alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche avec à l'esprit quelques insultes bien senties. Elle laissa place à la lassitude. Il en avait assez. Assez de toujours devoir se méfier de tout et de tous. Et il se contenta de dire la vérité. Si elle le tuait ou le stupéfixait, au moins il n'aurait plus à se soucier de ce qui se passait dehors.  
- Je ne manigance rien. Je me cache.  
- De qui ?  
- A ton avis ! reprit-il un peu plus énergiquement. De tous ceux comme toi qui m'enverrait bien un ou deux petits maléfices dans le dos.  
- Tu confonds Malefoy. Les maléfices dans le dos, c'est l'apanage de tes copains mangemorts. Nous, déjà, les maléfices on évite. Et si vraiment on a pas le choix, on les lance de face et à visage découvert !  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'as attaqué par derrière ! cracha Drago.  
- Tu confonds encore Malefoy ! Je ne t'ai pas attaqué, je me suis défendue contre quelqu'un qui aurait pu m'attaquer !  
Drago fit une moue qui avait valeur d'aveu.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ? Aller me livrer à Flitwick ? Ou peut-être à la vieille chouette ?  
- C'est vrai que ce serait assez jouissif. Mais j'avoue qu'il ne serait pas très prudent de me balader avec un mangemort dans les couloirs. Je suis certaine que dès qu'un de tes amis nous verra, il s'empressera de te libérer. Et je dois dire que lutter seule contre deux mangemorts à la fois, c'est assez fatiguant, et plutôt risqué.  
- Sans doute, encore faudrait-il qu'ils ne me tuent pas d'abord.

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il confiait ses déboires à cette fille. Mais il ne put s'empêcher, tout d'un coup, de tout déballer : tous les évènements de la soirée, et tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Bizarrement, le regard d'abord implacable de la Serdaigle s'adoucit.  
- Alors finalement, tu as quand même un cœur, et tu peux quand même éprouver de la pitié, du remord ou de la tristesse, et si tu éprouves de la tristesse à la perte d'un ami, c'est donc que tu es capable d'éprouver de l'affection.  
- Pfeu ! souffla Drago. Ce sont les faibles qui éprouvent de tels sentiments.  
- Non Malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle. L'amour, l'espoir, le courage, la tristesse, l'affliction, la compassion, ces sentiments ne font pas de nous des faibles. Ils font de nous des êtres humains, que l'on soit sorcier ou pas, nous sommes tous humains. Nous éprouvons la certitude comme le doute, la joie comme la peine, le bonheur comme la tristesse, la soulagement comme la douleur, l'amour comme la haine, le courage comme la lâcheté ! Ton maître lui ne connaît que les sentiments négatifs, il a chassé son humanité, et voudrait faire de même avec ses sous-fifres. Mais sais-tu comment on appelle les êtres qui n'éprouvent que haine et cruauté, qui ne veulent inspirer aux autres que la peur ? On appelle ça des démons. Alors est-ce que tu veux vraiment devenir un démon Malefoy ? Si c'est le cas, vas-y, prends ta baguette et tue-moi !  
Drago n'en revenait pas. Cette jeune fille lui tendait véritablement sa baguette.  
- Vas y ! insista-t-elle. Je ne me défendrai pas ! Défais-toi de ta part d'humanité et ôte-moi donc la vie !

Drago saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. Sa main tremblait.  
- Rah ! pesta-t-il en abaissant sa baguette. Je vais pas tirer sur une fille qui ne se défend même pas !  
- Pourtant, c'est ce que font les autres mangemorts, c'est ce qu'on te demandera si ton Maître reste au pouvoir.  
- Ca va ! craqua Drago. Si c'est ce que tu veux me faire dire, alors oui ! Je souhaite que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se plante ! Oui ! J'en ai marre de vivre dans la peur ! Oui, je veux de nouveau pouvoir me balader chez moi sans craindre de le croiser en allant prendre mon petit-déjeuner ou en voulant lire un livre à la bibliothèque ! Et non, je ne veux pas devenir un assassin. Là ! Tu es contente !

La Serdaigle arborait en effet un sourire satisfait.  
- Bien, dit-elle. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne veux pas, si tu te donnais les moyens d'obtenir tout ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Drago se sentant pâlir.  
- Toi je sais pas, mais moi, je compte bien y retourner. J'ai une petite sœur qui est seule quelque part dans ce château, et je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Je veux aller la protéger, et si jamais il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose, je ferai ce que je pourrais pour que les responsables le payent.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors j'aimerais mieux me battre avec quelqu'un à mes côtés, sourit-elle. Quelqu'un qui puisse couvrir mes arrières et m'apporter son soutien si je dois affronter plusieurs mangemorts à la fois.  
- Et tu crois que je vais t'aider ! manqua de s'étrangler Drago. Tu rêves ! Je préfère rester ici ! Au moins, je ne risque pas de me faire tuer.  
- Et ta mère ?  
- Quoi ma mère ?  
- Elle doit être avec eux, non ? Certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne vont pas hésiter à utiliser les impardonnables contre ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des assassins qui ne méritent rien d'autre. Tu n'es pas inquiet de savoir si elle va bien ?

Drago aurait voulu nier, pouvoir dire que le sort de sa mère lui était égal… mais cela, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, même sachant qu'il ne prononcerait jamais qu'un mensonge de plus, il ne pouvait pas rejeter ainsi la dernière personne qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Sa mère avait toujours veillé sur lui, elle s'était opposée à ce qu'il rejoigne les rangs des mangemorts, elle ne voulait pas qu'il exécute cette mission l'année dernière. Elle l'aimait, et il l'aimait en retour. Et il sentit ce besoin irrationnel de s'assurer que personne ne lui ferait de mal. Il serra très fort le poing qui tenait sa baguette, essayant de réfréner cette pulsion qui, il en était sûr, allait le conduire droit à la catastrophe. Et finalement, il céda, et saisit la main que la jeune fille lui tendait en souriant.  
- Au fait, je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant un mangemort lutter contre un élève de Poufsouffle.  
- Emily, répondit-elle. Emily Montgomery. Tu viens ? A trois on devrait pouvoir lui faire sa fête !  
Et Drago, pour la première fois de sa vie, se jeta volontairement dans une bataille.


	18. Enola Grey

Il avait fallu attendre que plusieurs adultes arrivent, avant que Slughorn ne se décide à permettre à une partie d'entre eux d'aller prêter main forte aux habitants de Pré-Au-Lard. La bataille faisait rage sans doute au château, mais dans le village également. Tout un groupe de mangemorts sortit de chez Honeydukes deux d'entre eux essayaient d'empêcher le gérant du magasin de les stupéfixer.  
- Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! lança un mangemort paniqué à un autre. C'était quoi ce truc ? Tu crois qu'ils ont un dragon ?  
- Arrêtez de bavasser, c'est pas mieux ici que dans le souterrain ! critiqua un troisième qui répliquait à un Expelliarmus de Charlie Weasley.  
- Mais d'où ils viennent tout ceux là ! rouspéta un troisième.  
- Rien à faire, dit l'un des deux qui retenaient le gérant de Honeydukes. Il faut s'en débarrasser et aller emprunter un autre passage !

Cependant, l'un d'eux ne semblait pas de cet avis, et alors que ses copains renvoyaient sort pour sort au frère des Weasley, aux parents des jumelles Patil et à ceux des sœurs Montgomery, il se carapata en direction de la sortie du village.  
- _Tarantallegra_ ! lança Enola.

Le sort rata sa cible, et le mangemort répliqua d'un Expelliarmus qu'Enola repoussa d'un bouclier avant de lui lancer un Bloque-jambe qui le fit s'étaler violemment au sol. Il hurla et se retourna en se tenant le nez d'où s'échappait pas mal de sang.  
- Sale petite raclure de fond de ch….  
- _Silencio _! lança-t-elle. Allons, allons ! Pas de vulgarités ! Il y a des enfants ici ! _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Une fois le mangemort immobilisé, elle retourna vers le groupe. Ils avaient stupéfixés trois mangemorts, mais deux autres. Un grand et baraqué, et un autre tout en longueur reculaient en utilisant les autres, qui devaient être en fait de simples soldats sous Imperium, comme boucliers humains. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de poste. Ils créèrent une violente explosion qui souleva beaucoup de fumée. Quand le père des Patil eut dissipé ladite fumée, tous se lancèrent à leur poursuite, mais force fut de constater qu'ils avaient disparu.  
- Vous croyez qu'ils ont transplané ? demanda Mrs Montgomery.  
- Je dirais plutôt qu'il doit y avoir ici un passage menant au château, grogna Charlie Weasley. Mais on y sera plus vite en s'y rendant à pied qu'en essayant de deviner où se trouve ce fichu passage. Ils ressortirent donc, la bataille au sein du village touchait à son terme. Il ne restait plus qu'un ou deux mangemorts qui ne tinrent plus que quelques secondes. Tout le monde cria victoire.  
- Ce n'est pas terminé ! harangua Charlie Weasley. On se bat encore à Poudlard ! Et les mangemorts là-bas doivent être autrement plus nombreux que ceux qui se trouvaient encore ici.

L'ardeur des villageois et commerçant retomba. Plusieurs avaient été grièvement blessés ou tués, et on leur disait qu'il fallait se battre contre d'autres mangemorts, plus nombreux encore !  
- Mais le professeur Slughorn arrive avec d'autres renforts ! continua Weasley. En attendant, si certains ont quelques talents pour soigner. Qu'ils s'occupent de…

Weasley coupa sa phrase en plein milieu, et tout le monde regarda comme lui en direction du chemin menant à Poudlard. Une dizaine de mangemorts arrivaient. Weasley regroupa une quinzaine de sorciers que suivit Enola pour faire face à cette nouvelle vague d'ennemis. Mais en voyant un front de résistance leur faire face, les encagoulés firent preuve de tout, sauf d'esprit de groupe. Trois jetèrent immédiatement leur baguette pour se rendre. Deux autres tirèrent bien décidés à ne pas se laisser prendre, et deux de plus restèrent hébétés. Les trois derniers filèrent vers la forêt. Enola interpella deux sorciers adultes pour poursuivre les fuyards. Mais un des deux mangemorts restés sans réaction se jeta sur elle.  
- Enola ! Mais tu as perdu la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Enola était sous le choc… Bien sûr, elle se doutait bien que sont père prendrait part à la bataille. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le croiser ainsi, parmi un groupe de fuyards. Elle se remit bien vite de sa surprise cependant.  
- Comme tu le vois, père ! Je me dresse contre les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et toi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, au lieu d'être au château à obéir docilement à un Maître qui n'aura de toute façon aucune reconnaissance pour toi ?  
- Je… hésita son père. On les a sous-estimés. Les défenseurs de Poudlard sont très puissants. Trop puissants pour de simples magistrats ! Ils commandent aux éléments. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut s'y frotter, qu'il y aille ! Lui a de quoi leur faire face. Mais je ne vais pas donner ma vie juste pour capturer un gamin !  
- Lâchez cette gamine tout de suite ! ordonna Mrs Patil.  
- C'est bon ! lança Enola. C'est mon père, je ne crains rien.

Mais Mrs Patil ne baissa pas sa baguette. Prête à les immobiliser tous les deux.  
- Laissez nous ! Nous ne vous attaquerons pas. Je suis vraiment prête à me battre contre les mangemorts, et mon père n'a visiblement pas assez de cran pour participer à une véritable bataille !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes tu ne vas pas aller t'opposer au Seigneur des…  
- Oh que si je vais y aller ! tempêta Enola. Il est hors de question que ces ordures aient le pouvoir au ministère plus longtemps ! Tu sais ce que le frère Carrow m'a fait ? Non bien sur tu ne le sais pas ! Il m'a torturée ! Il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Le fait que je sois une fille de mangemort, une future mangemort, il s'en foutait. Je ne suis pas d'accord pour être dirigée par de telles personnes ! Parce que je suis persuadée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vaut pas mieux. Ils se fichent royalement de la domination des sang-purs ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est laissez libre cours à leur sadisme ! J'ai un compte à régler avec eux, et crois-moi, tous les mangemorts que je croiserai paieront pour ce que l'un d'eux m'a fait ! Même si tu dois être compris dans le nombre ! Alors maintenant tu vas me lâcher ! Tu entends !

Enola avait levé sa baguette, prête à en faire usage. Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Son père tomba à genoux, rendant les armes. Mrs Patil le ligota et le mit avec les autres mangemorts pris.  
- Euh… vous allez le…. hésita Enola. Enfin… je sais que je me suis emportée contre lui. Mais c'est quand même mon père. Vous ne voudriez pas le libérer ?  
- Ce sera au Magenmagot d'en décider. Mais sa reddition, et mon témoignage, pourront jouer en sa faveur… à moins bien sûr qu'il ait déjà commis quelque acte irréparable qui soit prouvé.

Enola jeta un regard désolé vers son père, puis reporta son attention vers le château, laissant à nouveau les flammes de la colère et de la vengeance embraser son cœur et ses yeux.


	19. Sarah Montgomery

**RAR : **

Snake : Eh bien je vais te dire, ils figurent aussi dans mon top des préférés pour la raison que tu cites très justement : ces deux personnages ne sont pas si mauvais. C'est une chose que j'ai toujours pensé en lisant les Harry Potter, mais Malefoy n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, seulement son père l'a élevé en lui répétant qu'il valait mieux que les autres. C'était un enfant pourri gâté, qui est tombé de haut depuis l'emprisonnement de son père. La même chose est valable pour Enola. Sauf que dans son cas, il lui reste encore un bon bout de chemin à parcourir pour revenir dans la lumière, alors que Drago lui arrive au bout du tunnel.  
Il est vrai que les deux chapitres sont assez similaires, cependant c'est tout sauf volontaire s'ils se sont retrouvés l'un à la suite de l'autre, car en fait, j'ai écrit les chapitre dans un ordre totalement différent de celui dans lequel je les publie, qui lui essaie de respecter tant que possible la chronologie de la bataille.  
Pour ce qui est de leur longueur, effectivement, ils sont plus longs que la moyenne de ces petites vignettes. celui de Malefoy d'ailleurs, est je crois le plus long des vingt-cinq. Et les deux que je publie cette semaine sont autrement plus succincts. J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas trop. Et si tu veux, pour patienter, je peux déjà te dire que le chapitre 21 est aussi assez long (en fait, si c'est pas pas le chap de Malefoy le plus long, c'est que c'est le 21, il faudrait que je compare).  
Allez, à la prochaine, ou en japonais (puisque tu t'y es mis) : Mata ne !

* * *

Sarah descendait les marches de l'escalier de marbre aux côtés de Mulciber, visant les mangemorts en contrebas. Elles se retrouvèrent sur le palier du premier étage quand d'autres encapuchonnées arrivèrent pour créer le surnombre contre les défenseurs. Elles épaulèrent le professeur Flitwick ainsi que deux filles de Serdaigle de septième année et un garçon de sixième année. Mais très vite, ce fut une mêlée totale, et alors que les deux filles se battaient jusque là côte à côte, elles furent séparées. Sarah ne paniqua pas pour autant. Elle ne maîtrisait pas bien le Stupéfix, et cela lui demanderait trop de forces d'essayer de le lancer, mais elle pouvait se battre avec des armes que n'attendaient pas les mangemorts, comme lorsqu'elle avait lancé le _Jambencoton_ qui avait permis à Mulciber de neutraliser son adversaire un peu plus tôt. Elle évita un sortilège et lança un rictusempra qui permit au garçon de Serdaigle de ligoter le mangemort. Elle en fit tomber un autre avec un maléfice du saucisson, mais un troisième se concentra sur elle, la forçant à reculer. Elle esquivait les maléfices, mais ne parvenait plus à porter d'attaque probante. Il fallait l'avouer, elle avait réussit jusque là parce que ses adversaires la sous-estimaient, mais celui qu'elle affrontait alors ne ferait pas cette erreur. Elle eut alors l'idée de tenter un coup de poker. Soit ça fonctionnait, et elle pourrait prendre l'avantage, soit ça ratait, et elle serait vraiment mal.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ ! cria-t-elle.  
Son coup de bluff fut un succès, le mangemort plongea à terre pour éviter un sortilège qui ne vint pas.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança aussitôt la jeune Poufsouffle avant que son adversaire ne se rende compte qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Elle récupéra la baguette du mangemort, et s'apprêta à lancer à nouveau le maléfice du saucisson, mais le temps qu'elle prononce la formule, son adversaire s'était déjà relevé et courait vers elle, il évita les deux rayons d'un bond sur le côté, un bond presque animal. Prenant appui de ses quatre membres sur le mur, il se propulsa jusqu'à la fillette et la cloua au sol, sans plus se soucier des baguettes.  
- Greyback dit que ça procure encore plus de plaisir que quand on est transformé, c'est l'occasion de voir s'il dit vrai, lança une voix de femme rauque, comme si elle voulait grogner en même temps qu'elle parlait.  
Elle leva une main aux ongles particulièrement longs et acérés, et l'abattit sur Sarah qui ferma les yeux, anticipant la douleur.  
- _Stupéfix_ ! lança une voix qu'elle connaissait.  
Sarah sentit alors la femme loup-garou s'écrouler sur elle. Elle était lourde, et comprimait sa poitrine, elle chercha de l'air sans parvenir à en trouver, quand quelqu'un fila un coup au corps qui l'écrasait, le faisant rouler. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit qui venait de la sauver.


	20. Bellatrix Lestrange

Jamais Bellatrix n'avait ressenti une telle rage. Cette sale morveuse l'avait contrainte à fuir, elle, que même des sorciers adultes redoutaient. Certes, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait des pouvoirs étonnants… mais qu'elle puisse lui résister, et même la mettre en danger, ça la rendait malade. Il ne s'agissait même pas de magie noire. La magie noire pouvait rendre invincible, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, c'était ce que le Maître leur disait. Mais la magie noire, SA magie noire s'était avérée impuissante face à la magie élémentale. Une haine comme jamais elle n'en avait ressentie monta du fond de ses entrailles. Elle se vengerait. Cette gamine était une Gryffondor, il y en avait d'autres qui se battaient dans le parc. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas vaincre celle-ci, mais elle allait faire payer tous ses camarades. Depuis l'orée de la forêt, elle repéra un groupe de sorciers, deux adultes et une gamine, qui luttaient contre trois mangemorts… et qui avaient le dessus. Encore une de ces sales gamines qui osaient tenir tête au Seigneur des ténèbres ! Et encore une Gryffondor, de surcroît. Celle-ci ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte, Bellatrix se dirigea dans sa direction d'un pas pressé, il lui fallait se venger au plus vite. Elle arrivait à portée de tir quand la gamine parvint à stupéfixer son adversaire direct, mais elle n'aurait pas le temps de savourer sa gloire.

Un mot, une lumière verte, et la gamine se tordait de douleur au sol. Elle avait souvent fait usage du Doloris, mais rarement ses victimes avaient hurlé aussi fort. Les Londubat avaient résisté. Même parcouru par la douleur, ils avaient refusé de hurler, ou du moins, ils avaient fait leur possible pour contenir leurs cris. Les frères Prewett étaient de la même trempe. Non, la dernière fois qu'une de ses victimes avait hurlé aussi fort, il s'agissait de cette garce de Marlène McKinnon. Une peste de quatre ans sa cadette, et qui se croyait le droit de lui donner des leçons. En quittant Poudlard, et en rejoignant les rangs des mangemorts, Bellatrix espérait bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'envoie un jour punir cette vermine, et le Seigneur des ténèbres l'avait exaucée. Comme ça avait été jouissif de la tenir à sa merci, de la faire se tordre de douleur. En cet instant, dans le parc de Poudlard, à faire hurler cette gamine, Bellatrix éprouvait la même sensation de plaisir que dix-neuf ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait torturé McKinnon. C'était quelque chose de presque sexuel. Oui, la souffrance des autres la faisait littéralement jouir, jamais elle ne s'en lasserait. Cependant, elle avait dû y aller un peu fort ce coup-ci, car subitement, le bruit cessa. Cette gamine venait de se bousiller les cordes vocales. Ce fut alors plus fort qu'elle, elle pouffa, puis éclata de rire.  
- Ha ha ha ha ha ! C'est trop drôle, quand je pense qu'une gamine comme toi pensait pouvoir résister aux fidèles du Maître. Vois donc à quoi tu en es réduite : tu n'es même plus capable de hurler ta douleur. C'est dommage… c'est vraiment dommage… j'aurais voulu m'amuser un peu plus avec toi… enfin tant pis… je trouverais une autre partenaire de jeu.  
Bellatrix leva sa baguette.  
- _Videntrailles_ !


	21. Lance Gleeson

**RAR :**

Eliane : Salut ! Effectivement, ça faisait un moment. Mais je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Content que "l'arc" concernant Drago te plaise, c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire. Et pour répondre à tes questions : si tu relis la fin de Heather Wright (qqch comme l'anté-pénultième chapitre), tu sauras qui a sauvé Sarah... ou plus simple, pour répondre à ta dernière question, oui, on va bientôt le savoir... On le saura même dans le chapitre ci-dessous, alors enjoy !

Auctor (s'il passe par là) : désolé, mais j'avais la flemme de te répondre par MP, et vu que ça concerne la fic. Donc pour Bellatrix, oui, elle affronte heather, et c'est après cet affrontement que ce situe le chapitre bonus. Pour être précis, elle passe par la forêt interdite, mais c'est dans le parc qu'elle voit un groupe de défenseur et va passer ses nerfs en éventrant une fille de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs pour info (je pensais que des lecteurs me demanderait qui était cette pauvre victime) il s'agit de Lucy Farmer, la plus sympathique des camarades de dortoir de Heather, et également la jeune fille indéterminée auprès de qui on voit Ginny, dans le roman original, lorsque Harry se rend dans la forêt interdite (félicitations à ceux qui oauront recollé le puzzle avant de lire ces lignes). Et donc ensuite, il y a la pause, Bellatrix rejoint Voldemort dans la clairière qui servait de nid aux acromentules, puis, la deuxième partie de la bataille, ou tu dois te rappeler ce qui lui arrive dans le livre. Tu verras la semaine prochaine, ce n'est pas très différent dans ma version (il n'y a que de petits changements, rapport à qui est en vie et qui est mort, et qui est dans la Grande salle ou pas).

* * *

La plupart des professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et des élèves encore valides étaient sortis quand Lance se leva.  
- Mr Gleeson ! l'arrêta Madame Pomfresh. Puis-je savoir où vous pensez aller ?  
- C'est évident, répondit-il. Je vais me battre !  
- Certainement pas avec une blessure telle que la vôtre ! protesta l'infirmière.  
- Je peux encore lancer des sorts ! D'autres qui ne le peuvent pas sont pourtant prêts à reprendre le combat, alors moi aussi je veux…  
- C'est hors de question ! le coupa Pomfresh d'un ton sans réplique.  
- Mais si les mangemorts les débordent, ils vont venir directement ici ! Il faut former une deuxième ligne pour protéger les blessés et les dépouilles des défunts, ils ont assez souffert comme ça !  
- Et c'est également votre cas, alors veuillez vous rallonger immédiatement ! ordonna l'infirmière.

Lance posa un regard sur la porte de la Grande Salle, puis, vaincu par la ténacité de la Madame Pomfresh, poussa un soupir et se rassit.  
- Il n'a cependant pas tort, intervint Mrs Weasley. S'ils se font déborder dehors, nous allons devoir nous battre ici, et avec tous les blessés…  
- On pourrait les transporter ailleurs avant que ça recommence ? proposa le professeur Vector.  
- Mais où ? renvoya Pomfresh. L'infirmerie est trop petite, et de toutes façons nous n'aurions pas le temps de transporter tout le monde.  
- Il y a la salle du professeur Firenze, Lavande Brown, blessée au cou. Elle est toute proche, et je doute que les mangemorts pensent à venir la fouiller.  
- D'accord, céda l'infirmière. Gleeson, vous disiez pouvoir lancer des sorts. Levicorpus serait dans vos cordes ?  
Lance hocha la tête.  
- Bien, alors vous nous aiderez pour le transport. Ca vaut aussi pour vous Malefoy ! Et pour tous ceux qui connaissent le Levicorpus.

Lance se releva donc et fit léviter le préfet de septième année de Serdaigle. Celui-ci avait une grave brûlure, un peu de chair arrachée au bras gauche, et l'abdomen perforé sur le flanc droit. Lui-même avait de la chance de pouvoir encore bouger. Si McGonagall n'était pas intervenue, Fenrir Greyback aurait pu le tuer. Il se battait déjà depuis un bon moment, il avait fait faux bond au préfet de Gryffondor, après tout, il aurait dix-sept ans dans quelques jours à peine, alors on n'allait pas l'empêcher de se battre ! Il s'était caché au troisième étage, et avait entreprit de revenir vers le hall. Il avait une première fois échappé de justesse à de sévères blessures : il avait entendu un cri juste derrière-lui, s'était retourné, et avait vu un chaporouge en train de brûler. Le lutin perfide avait une espèce d'épieu qu'il comptait sans doute lui planter dans le dos. Il ne su pas ce qui avait provoqué la combustion de la sale bestiole, mais il en remercia sa bonne étoile.

Il avait fini par arriver dans le hall ou des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle principalement luttaient contre les mangemorts. Il s'était lancé dans la bataille et avait stupéfixé deux mangemorts quand Greyback lui avait sauté dessus dans un grognement terrifiant. Lance n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, les griffes de l'homme-loup lui avait tailladé la poitrine, dessinant un quadrillage sanguinolent. Greyback l'avait ensuite plaqué au sol et s'était léché les babines. Ce type était un monstre, la pleine lune était passée depuis plus d'une semaine, mais il restait aussi dangereux que la bête à qui il faisait place une nuit par mois. Lance avait senti son dernier instant venu, Greyback allait lui arracher la jugulaire, quand un sort vint frapper le loup-garou. McGonagall, furieuse comme jamais l'avait harcelé de sortilèges et poussé à la fuite. Juste après ça, Brittany Yaxley était arrivée et avait mis les mangemorts en fuite, en incinérant plusieurs grâce à une magie qui partait littéralement de ses paumes, sans aucune baguette. Lance vit ensuite sa directrice de maison se pencher sur lui et lui dire que ça allait s'arranger, avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à la Grande Salle où Molly Weasley avait stoppé le saignement, lui avait donné à boire une potion infecte, et en avait étalé directement sur les plaies – ce qui avait été particulièrement douloureux – puis avait refermé les plaies avant de lui apposer un bandage.

Alors que Mrs Weasley lui prodiguait des soins, Voldemort avait annoncé une trêve, pour donner à Potter l'occasion de se rendre sans que d'autres de ses amis ne soient blessés. Puis, la Grande Salle s'était retrouvée surpeuplée, de combattants, de blessés, mais aussi de cadavres. Lance avait évité durant toute la pause de regarder vers eux.

Tout en repensant à tout ça, il avait ramené Connor Foley dans l'étrange salle de classe qui avait l'air d'une forêt, le garçon de Serpentard avait été mordu par une acromentule, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, et resterait inconscient encore de nombreuses heures, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Il revenait vers le hall croisant Drago Malefoy qui transportait un garçon de septième année de Serdaigle, tandis que la plus petite des sœurs Montgomery soutenait Lavande Brown et que l'aînée transportait un garçon de Serdaigle, un septième année sans doute, vu que Lance ne le connaissait pas.

Quand il revint dans la Grande salle, tous les blessés avaient été transférés, et il ne restait plus que les morts. La femelle centaure chargea quatre cadavres incinérés sur son dos et prit le chemin de la salle de classe. Mrs Weasley arriva derrière lui et balaya la salle, comme lui, son regard s'arrêta sur les corps sans vie, et notamment sur celui d'un homme roux, elle ne put réfréner un sanglot. Lance comprit qu'il s'agissait de son mari.  
- Je… Je vais m'en occuper, dit-il. Vous devriez retourner auprès de Mrs Pomfresh pour vous occuper des blessés.  
Mrs Weasley essuya une larme et remercia Lance d'une accolade plutôt musclée, jugea-t-il, lui qui n'avait guère l'habitude de telles démonstrations d'affection. Il fit léviter le corps de Mr Weasley et le conduisit dans l'autre pièce. Mrs Weasley revint quelques instants plus tard, suivie de Malefoy et des sœurs Montgomery qui transportaient les derniers corps.

- C'est bizarre… fit le professeur Vector.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'infirmière.  
- Le délai qu'avait accordé Voldemort est passé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, et pourtant, la bataille n'a pas reprit, expliqua le professeur d'Arithmancie.  
- On ne va pas s'en plaindre ! couina Mrs Weasley encore un peu sous le choc.

Un calme un peu pesant s'installa alors, mais très vite, l'attention de Lance fut attirée par Malefoy et l'aînée des sœurs Montgomery qui semblaient se disputer.  
- C'est trop dangereux ! protesta le Serpentard. Laisse donc se battre les autres. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta sœur, pourquoi veux-tu aller risquer inutilement ta vie ?  
- Parce que si on ne s'unit pas tous contre Voldemort – Malefoy grimaça au nom du mage noir – si on ne fait pas tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le vaincre, on pourrait très bien ne pas voir l'aube se lever ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il va laisser en vie la moindre personne qui se soit dressée contre lui ? N'oublie pas que tu t'es battu contre ses mangemorts, et ceux-là le lui diront certainement. S'il ne te tue pas cette nuit, ce sera un peu plus tard, mais sois certain qu'il s'arrangera pour que tout ceux qui lui ont tenu tête disparaissent d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Malefoy grogna et tourna le dos à la jeune fille. Ce type était vraiment un pétochard fini, se dit Lance. Mais la phrase suivante de la Serdaigle lui fit douter de son interprétation des choses.  
- Et puis, tu m'as aidé à venir en aide à Sarah, alors je veux aussi t'aider à t'assurer que ta mère va bien !  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Je me débrouillerai bien tout seul.  
- C'est ce que j'ai constaté lorsqu'on s'est croisé à la bibliothèque, répliqua la Serdaigle en affichant un sourire moqueur.  
- Laisse tomber Emily ! souffla la cadette Montgomery. C'est pas parce qu'il a momentanément oublié que c'était un crétin que ça pouvait durer !  
- Dis donc la morveuse, n'oublie pas que je t'ai sauvé les fesses ! critiqua Drago.  
- Un bel acte héroïque ! provoqua la jeune Poufsouffle. Surtout que le mangemort qui m'attaquait ne savait pas que tu étais dans son dos et que tu le visais. Je suis certaine que tu serais tout a fait incapable d'en stupéfixer un dans un véritable face à face !  
- Ah tu crois ça ! Eh bien je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable ! grogna le Serpentard. Venez, mais faudra pas pleurer si vous vous prenez un maléfice !

Lance se retourna pour pouffer de rire. Une Serdaigle qui faisait preuve d'une loyauté indéfectible à l'image du meilleur des Poufsouffle, une Poufsouffle qui se montrait aussi manipulatrice que le plus vil des Serpentard et un Serpentard qui cédait à la provocation plus facilement qu'un Gryffondor, voilà qui faisait une équipe plutôt détonante ! Il aurait bien voulu les accompagner et leur faire profiter de ses facultés stratégiques, histoire de leur prouver qu'un Gryffondor pouvait avoir autant de matière Grise qu'un Serdaigle et compléter ainsi le quatuor trans-maisonnée mais Pomfresh allait encore l'enguirlander s'il faisait mine de vouloir sortir de la salle. Ce fut alors qu'un hurlement déchirant lui coupa toute envie de rire. Cela venait de l'extérieur, et c'était apparemment la voix de sa directrice de maison.


	22. Théodore Nott

Théodore avait considéré un moment l'avis des autres élèves partant avec les professeur Slughorn et Sinistra. Il n'avait jamais adhéré aux idées de son père. Pour lui, un bon sorcier était un sorcier puissant, qu'il soit né de parents sorciers ou de parent moldus, cela n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Par contre, il n'adhérait pas non plus aux idées de Dumbledore de considérer sur un pied d'égalité toutes les créatures magiques. Il était choquant de penser qu'un gobelin, un centaure ou un elfe de maison puisse avoir les mêmes droits que le sorcier lambda. Pour cela, il ne tenait pas trop à prendre part à la bataille du côté des défenseurs de Poudlard. Mais en même temps, c'était sans doute la meilleure occasion qui ne se présenterait jamais d'éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses suivants les plus fanatiques.

Finalement Théodore s'était joint à la deuxième vague de renforts. La première avait déjà repris possession de Pré-Au-Lard, et on avait entendu Voldemort proposer une trêve d'une heure pour que ses ennemis s'occupent de leurs morts et de leurs blessés. Si vraiment la situation était si catastrophique, c'était peut-être du suicide d'aller leur prêter main forte. Mais Théodore avait pris sa décision. Il voulait s'affranchir une bonne fois pour toute d'un père trop bête pour comprendre que son seigneur et maître ne faisait que se servir de lui, d'un dictateur qui assassinait à tour de bras ceux qui ne lui revenaient pas, et ce, quoi qu'il en dise, quel que soit leur statut de sang. C'était effectivement sa dernière chance. Si Voldemort n'était pas vaincu ce soir, il ne le serait sans doute jamais, et s'il restait sans réagir face à cela, son père lui ferait porter la marque des ténèbres d'ici quelques semaines, sitôt qu'il aurait quitté Poudlard.

Les renforts rassemblés par Slughorn représentaient mine de rien une bonne soixantaine de personnes. Ce serait un apport non négligeable qui pouvait très bien faire pencher la balance. Ils arrivaient maintenant en vue des grilles du château. Ils n'avaient pas avancé bien vite, certains traînant plus que d'autre. Théodore vit que les grilles du portail d'entrée avaient été arrachées, et dans le parc, les deux groupes se faisaient face, prêts à en découdre. Charlie Weasley fut le premier à exhorter leur troupe de se lancer à l'attaque. Ce fut alors une cavalcade, comme s'ils participaient à une course. Théodore constata que Weasley avait lancé l'assaut car un géant se précipitait vers les deux groupes, alors que deux autres étaient déjà auprès des mangemorts.

Théodore courut comme les autres pour traverser le parc, mais il n'oubliait pas de regarder autour de lui et fut stupéfait de constater que trois cadavres de géants se trouvaient au sol. De plus, les hommes de Voldemort semblaient nettement moins nombreux que ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre. Certains vinrent droit sur eux et furent rapidement stupéfixés. Théodore les décagoula consciencieusement, afin de voir si l'un d'eux n'était pas son père. Mais c'était ridicule. Son père était un fidèle de la première heure. Il ne pouvait être qu'à un endroit, auprès de son maître. Voldemort pénétrait avec plusieurs de ses mangemorts dans le hall du château. Quatre ou cinq mangemorts qui se battaient dans le parc parvenait à retenir l'attention de nombre de défenseurs… mais il arrivait encore des renforts et ils ne tarderaient pas à se faire dépasser. Ce fut son père qui le vit en premier et l'appela. Théodore se tourna en direction de l'appel et le vit à terre, une flèche de centaure fichée dans la cuisse. Il y avait un autre mangemort écroulé à ses côtés, grand et blond, mais celui-ci avait eu moins de chance, trois flèches lui transperçaient le cœur, la gorge et le foie. Il s'avança vers son père.  
- Ne bougez-pas père ! ordonna-t-il.  
Il brisa la queue de la flèche, puis tira la pointe pour extraire le trait. Il renifla la pointe.  
- Elle est empoisonnée.  
- Fais quelque chose Théodore, je t'en prie…  
Théodore acquiesça.  
- Je connais un sortilège qui pourrait faire disparaître le poison… mais je ne sais pas s'il sera assez puissant. Donnez-moi votre baguette !  
Son père lui confia sa baguette, et Théodore lança le sort curatif des deux mains, en visant bien la blessure.  
- Je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le poison. Tenez encore un peu, je vais refermer la plaie.  
Un nouveau sort, lancé d'une seule baguette cette fois, et la cuisse de son père était guérie.  
- Merci Théo, je te dois une fière chandelle, souffla-t-il de soulagement.  
- Effectivement, dit Théodore d'un ton froid.

Il leva la baguette de son père et la brisa sous les yeux médusés de celui-ci.  
- Théodore ! Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?  
- Au contraire. Il y a longtemps que j'attendais le moment de pouvoir vous répudier père. Je vous ai soigné, parce que même si je vous déteste, vous êtes quand même mon père. Mais je suis opposé au régime de Voldemort, et visiblement, j'ai choisi le bon camp. Alors un bon conseil, fuyez, et ne réapparaissez jamais devant moi. Car je n'hésiterai plus alors à vous livrer aux aurors. Adieu !

Théodore se releva et se dirigea à pas rapides vers l'entrée du château. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, il espérait simplement que son père se montre raisonnable. Mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, et d'ailleurs, il lui avait un peu tendu la perche en laissant intacte la baguette du mangemort décédé. Aux premières syllabes du Doloris, Théodore plongea pour éviter l'impardonnable. Puisque son père n'avait aucune pitié, il n'en aurait pas non plus.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Il observa, le regard un peu vide, le rayon vert quitter sa baguette et frapper son père qui s'écroula. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux, se retourna, et courut à perdre haleine à l'intérieur du château.


	23. Pansy Parkinson

**RAR : **

Eliane : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. D'aileurs, moi-même, j'aurais voulu lui accorder une place plus importante dans ma fic, mais finalement, ce furent Lance Gleeson et Connor Foley qui lui damèrent le pion. Et puis j'aurais pas pu faire aussi bien que Miss Teigne, alors pas de regrets à avoir. Bon, je vais te laisser apprécier ces trrois derniers chapitres. Profites en bien, après, y en a plus.

* * *

Cette nuit était vraiment pourrie ! Les professeurs qui se révoltent contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Drago qui reste au château, son père et plusieurs autres mangemorts qui ont été repoussés avant même de pouvoir mettre un pied dans le parc, son frère qui reçoit des briques sur la tête, ce centaure qui avait faillit les tuer tous les trois… non franchement, comme victoire écrasante, il y avait mieux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se gaussait. Il avait tué Potter. A la bonne heure, mais combien de mangemorts avaient succombé pour qu'il puisse venir à bout d'un adolescent ? Selwyn était grièvement blessé, et il avait dit que la fille de Yaxley avait brûlé vifs tout ceux qui l'accompagnaient, qu'il avait de la chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Gregory, non loin d'elle, observait leur Maître avec étonnement, mais aussi avec dégoût alors que celui-ci racontait aux ennemis que Potter avait tenté de fuir en douce. Bien sûr, Weasley et Londubat s'étaient crus obligés d'intervenir, et maintenant, Londubat était en très fâcheuse posture, Voldemort lui enfonça le Choixpeau sur la tête, il allait le tuer, sans doute après l'avoir fait souffrir un moment. Mais alors qu'un sortilège fusa de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Wright le dévia avec le plat d'une épée. Cette idiote pensait affronter le Maître avec une arme moldue ! c'était ridicule. D'ailleurs, malgré la surprise que Pansy eut en apprenant qu'elle était la sœur de Potter, celui-ci ne broncha même pas. Mais elle continuait à le provoquer, elle l'appela Tom Jedusor, et prétendit savoir comment il s'était prémuni de la mort, Pansy la trouvait folle, pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla cette fois décontenancé quand elle lui aboya au visage qu'il n'était pas plus invincible qu'un nouveau né.

En quelques secondes tout alla de travers. Des dizaines de sorciers arrivaient par l'entrée du parc, et ils n'étaient visiblement pas de leur côté. Un géant fonça sur les deux qui les accompagnaient encore en beuglant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Le serpent du maître tomba décapité, visiblement par Londubat qui brandissait une épée qu'il n'avait pas une seconde plus tôt. Voldemort appela ses hommes. Les Lestrange et quelques autres réagirent au quart de tour. Alors qu'elle tirait sa baguette pour se battre, un sifflement se fit entendre, elle sentit comme un choc dans son dos et cracha du sang. Une douleur se répandit à partir de sa poitrine, elle baissa le yeux et vit l'avant d'une flèche dépasser de son torse, ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle sentit qu'on la rattrapait. On la tirait maintenant vers le lac. Le bruit autour d'elle était assourdissant, les quelques lumières l'aveuglaient, sa tête tournait horriblement, et elle avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui brûler tout le flanc droit de l'intérieur. Elle sentit qu'on l'allongeait. Une main se posa sur sa poitrine, et soudain, une douleur fulgurante la fit hurler. Tout redevint alors plus net. Son père était penché sur elle. Son frère, un peu plus loin, discutait avec Gregory.  
- Tu peux y retourner, disait Luke. Je me charge de les couvrir.  
- Je veux savoir si elle s'en sortira ! répondit Gregory d'un ton sec. Et puis il est hors de question que je me batte encore pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Tu es un lâche ! critiqua Luke. Le bateau coule alors tu quittes le navire !  
- Luke ! Honnêtement, ton copain a bien raison répliqua leur père apparemment nerveux. Ils sont bien trop nombreux… Et si cette gamine sait comment tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'autres doivent être au courant. Honnêtement, je ne suis plus certain que la victoire puisse encore nous revenir. Et vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour nous couvrir. Quant à toi… dit-il en la regardant, je t'en supplie accroche-toi ! Je vais te soigner, mais il faut que tu tiennes bon !  
- De toute façon, c'est pas pour cette raison que je veux plus me battre, répliqua Gregory à Luke. Potter et Weasley ont risqué leur vie pour nous sauver Drago et moi. Vincent avait invoqué du Feudeymon, mais il a pas su le maîtriser. Je… je peux plus me battre contre Weasley après ça. Et puis ce que Voldemort a dit… Potter est venu l'affronter courageusement. C'est dégueulasse de le faire passer pour un fuyard.

Son père lui fit boire une potion très amère. Pansy toussa, crachant encore du sang.  
- Elle perd beaucoup de sang… s'inquiéta Gregory.  
- Je sais, mais je dois d'abord neutraliser le poison dont les flèches des centaures sont enduites, dit son père. Luke, les serres sont proches. Il faut que tu coures le plus vite possible me rapporter de l'angélique !  
- Mais je sais pas à quoi ça ressemble ! se plaignit Luke.  
- _Imago_ ! lança son père. Ca ressemble à ça. Si t'es pas sûr, frotte les feuilles, si ça sent bon, c'est la bonne plante, sinon, tu t'essuies bien les mains et tu en cherches une autre. Dépêche-toi !

Pansy se sentait de plus en plus faible. La douleur se répandait dans tout son corps, elle la sentait progresser tout doucement. Elle avait chaud et froid simultanément, et les choses redevenaient bien moins nettes autour d'elle. Les bruits de la bataille s'assourdissaient, ils devenaient lointains. Même la voix de son père lui semblait distante.  
- Tiens bon Pansy… ton frère va arriver, et je vais pouvoir te soigner.

Etait-ce à cause de son ouïe qui défaillait comme le reste de ses sens, mais Pansy crut entendre des trémolos dans la voix de son père. Elle fit l'effort de tendre la main vers lui.  
- P… Papa, articula-t-elle faiblement.

Sa vue s'assombrit subitement, elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne ressentait plus que ce froid mêlé de fièvre. Son bras retomba et tout devint noir.


	24. Parvati Patil

La bataille avait repris de plus belle. Parvati se battait cette fois aux côtés de sa sœur. Elles étaient à la fois semblables et différentes, et en quelque sorte, complémentaires. Et cela semblait être un avantage indéniable pour le combat. Elles ne furent jamais vraiment inquiétées. Parvati avait stupéfixé au moins trois mangemorts, et sa sœur avait dû en faire autant. L'arrivée des elfes de maison dans la bataille avait renversé la situation, qui, pour ce qui était du hall, était encore favorable à l'ennemi. Ils tailladaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Elle avait même vu l'un d'entre eux planter son hachoir dans la tête d'un mangemort. Une femelle centaure avait filé un tel coup de sabots à un autre qu'il pourrait s'estimer heureux s'il survivait.

Quelques personnes arrivèrent en renfort depuis le parc, le professeur Chourave, accompagnée d'une femme blonde suivirent quelqu'un portant la cape des mangemorts à l'étage. Les jumeaux Weasley stupéfixèrent encore chacun un adversaire, elle en fit autant, et vit Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot immobiliser d'un maléfice du saucisson un quatrième larron. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle… il n'y avait plus une seule robe à capuche qui se battait.  
- Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on a gagné ! dit un des jumeaux Weasley.  
Mais à peine avait-il dit ça que deux mangemorts quittèrent précipitamment la Grande salle, et lancèrent un Collaporta hâtif. Il s'agissait des Carrow.  
- Ceux-là, ils sont pour nous ! fit Yaxley à l'attention des elfes de maisons. Je vous interdis de vous en mêler. Occupez-vous plutôt de ligoter ceux qui ne sont plus en état de se battre.

Les Carrow eurent à peine le temps de se rendre compte de la situation que déjà les sorts fusèrent.  
- _Expelliarmus_ ! lança-t-elle en même temps que Padma.  
- _Endoloris_ ! avait envoyé Yaxley.  
La sœur Carrow fut projetée violemment en arrière et perdit sa baguette tandis que le frère se roula au sol sous la douleur.  
- _Pétrificus Totalus_ ! envoya Susan Bones  
- Bien joué ! félicita un des jumeaux.  
- C'est tout ? demanda Emily Montgomery. On la ligote et c'est fini ! Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait cette année ?  
- J'ai une idée qui pourrait être intéressante, sourit machiavéliquement Hannah Abbot. Susan : surtout ne retire pas ton maléfice du saucisson ! _Rictusempra_ !

En effet, Parvati concéda que le sortilège de chatouillis, alors qu'on était immobilisé et incapable de rire devait être une torture particulièrement pénible. Les larmes ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à couler des yeux de la petite sorcière boudinée. Parvati reporta son attention sur le frère. Yaxley semblait laisser libre cours à sa fureur. Après le Doloris, elle l'attaquait maintenant de sortilèges explosifs, dont elle contrôlait visiblement l'intensité pour que chacun ne le blesse que légèrement.  
- Hey ! Yaxley ! Je crois qu'il a son compte ! fit un des jumeaux.

Parvati remarqua alors chez le jeune Weasley qu'il lui manquait une oreille. Apparemment, l'année n'avait pas été rose non plus pour ceux qui se battaient en dehors de Poudlard.  
- Tu crois ? demanda la Serpentard. Tu te rappelles la belle marbrure bleutée sur le visage de Ginny quand elle est revenue chez vous pour les dernières vacances ? C'est lui qui lui a fait ça ! Et il aurait fait bien pire si l'A.D. n'était pas intervenue. Il a failli torturer Heather à mort une fois. Alors non… je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de plaider encore sa cause, les deux jumeaux se chargèrent de lui lancer un Doloris punitif qui le fit hurler si fort que cela en couvrit les bruits de bataille venant de la Grande Salle. Yaxley laissa les jumeaux venger leur sœur et se dirigea vers un couteau qu'un elfe de maison mort tenait encore à la main. Elle le prit et s'avança vers le frère Carrow. Les jumeaux, interdits, relâchèrent leur maléfice et tous contemplèrent un peu effrayés Yaxley trancher la gorge du tortionnaire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sœur qui la fixait avec des yeux terrifiés depuis que Hannah Abbot avait relâché son sortilège de chatouillis. Elle leva le poignard prête à lui planter dans le cœur, mais Carrow s'évanouit. Yaxley arrêta alors son geste et jeta le couteau dans un coin. Il y eut alors une explosion de joie venant de la Grande Salle.


	25. Ron Weasley

La bataille avait repris, bien plus intense que précédemment, c'était une véritable mêlée ou les mangemorts et leurs opposants ne faisaient pas de quartier. Il tirait sur tout ce qui portait une cagoule. Il lui semblait en avoir touché deux, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Les centaures et les elfes de maisons avaient pris part à la bataille. Il craignait qu'Hermione ne s'inquiète plus pour eux que pour elle, il glissa sa main dans la sienne.  
- Ensemble jusqu'au bout ! lui fit-il, aussi bien pour la conforter dans sa détermination, que pour se donner du courage à lui-même.  
- Oui, sourit-elle. Le dernier horcruxe est détruit, si on parvient à tuer Voldemort, s'en sera terminé. On doit faire ça, pour Harry.

Ils continuèrent la lutte, main dans la main, Voldemort était repoussé dans la Grande Salle, ils prirent donc logiquement la même direction, stupéfixant encore plusieurs mangemorts au passage. D'autres les réanimeraient sans doute, mais l'essentiel était de se frayer un chemin. Ensuite… ensuite il faudrait recourir au sortilège de la mort, il en avait bien conscience. Harry, trop gentil, n'avait sans doute pas pu s'y résigner, et cela lui avait coûté la vie. Mais il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il ne laisserait pas mourir ceux à qui il tenait le plus, il ne laisserait pas mourir Hermione. Déjà, le professeur McGonagall affrontait le tyran.  
- Toujours aussi redoutable Minerva ! lança Voldemort. Mais même en tant que préfète en chef, tu n'as jamais rien pu faire contre moi, crois-tu que le temps ait changé les choses ?

Un rayon noir sorti de la baguette de Voldemort et fit voler en éclat le bouclier protecteur de la directrice. Ron n'hésita pas un instant et leva sa baguette.  
- Avada…  
Mais à ce moment-là, Hermione le tira violemment en arrière, alors qu'un sortilège vert s'écrasait juste là où se trouvait le rouquin une fraction de seconde plus tôt. Bellatrix Lestrange lança un doloris vers eux qu'ils parvinrent à dévier vers le plafond en conjuguant leurs efforts.  
- Vous croyez pouvoir atteindre le Maître, espèces de petits rats arrogants ! Je vais vous faire ravaler votre morgue ! le visage déformé par la haine.

Les sortilèges s'enchaînèrent à grande vitesse. Bien qu'à deux contre un, Ron et Hermione étaient repoussés vers le fond de la salle. Bellatrix usait de sortilèges informulés aux rayons violets, noirs, ou argentés. Nul doute que si un seul d'entre eux les touchait, ils ne feraient pas longs feu. Ils lui opposèrent leurs boucliers protecteurs qui éclataient les uns après les autres, et tentaient en vain de la stupéfixer. Un sortilège faillit atteindre Hermione, mais un bouclier se dressa in extremis devant elle. Luna arriva à la rescousse et ils reprirent la lutte à trois. Ron lâcha la main d'Hermione pour qu'ils puissent attaquer sous différents angles, la situation n'était cependant pas inversé. A trois, ils arrivaient tout juste à réduire le nombre des attaques de Bellatrix. Celle-ci perdit patience.  
- _Avada Kedavra_ !  
Un rayon vert fusa droit vers lui. Il fut tétanisé d'effroi, le rayon passa à moins de cinq centimètres de sa joue. Il réalisait à peine qu'il était toujours vivant qu'un véritable rugissement se fit entendre.  
- PAS MON FILS !

Sa mère attaqua alors farouchement la mangemort. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa propre mère lançait des sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les autres à la plus dangereuse des suivantes de Voldemort. Et elle gagnait du terrain. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Bellatrix riait, oui, elle se moquait de la fureur de sa mère. Elle bondissait à droite et à gauche pour éviter les sortilèges de sa mère et riait d'un rire de démente.  
- Allons, allons, qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand leur maman sera allée rejoindre leur papa ? A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu espères secrètement. Aller rejoindre ton mari et tes deux frères traîtres à leur sang. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Fabian lorsqu'il me suppliait de cesser de torturer le pauvre Gideon !  
Elle éclata de rire. Ron eut soudain peur, pas de cette folle de Bellatrix, mais de l'expression dans les yeux de sa mère.  
- Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à nos familles ! Avada Kedavra !  
Le rayon vert passa sous le bras tendu de Bellatrix, son visage exprima la même stupeur qui avait frappé Sirius au moment ou elle-même l'avait atteint, deux ans plus tôt. Son rire avait disparu, et se fut frappée de stupeur que la mort l'emporta et qu'elle s'effondra.

La foule explosa de joie alors que Voldemort eut un hurlement de rage, Ron eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt et le professeur Slughorn projetés en arrière, Voldemort leva sa baguette et un rayon vert fila droit sur sa mère, il aurait voulu crier, plonger, faire quelque chose pour la protéger, mais ce fut une autre voix qui s'éleva.  
- _Protego_ !  
Le sortilège de mort s'écrasa contre un bouclier. Alors, au milieu de la salle, Harry apparut.  
- Harry ! s'exclama Ron.  
- Il est vivant ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Je crois qu'on arrive au dernier acte, déclama posément Luna qui ne semblait pas surprise le moins du monde.

* * *

NDLA : Et voilà le dernier chapitre de ces petits bonus. J'espère que cela vous aura plu, à vous qui avez apprécié Heather Wright, et pour ceux qui ont découvert cette fic avant de lire Heather Wright, j'espère que cela vous aura donné envie de le faire, même si je l'avoue, 115 chapitres, ça peut paraître beaucoup… Mais bon, vous n'êtes pas non plus obligés de tout lire d'un coup… Je vous dit à bientôt, j'espère… je sais pas encore quand, car à vrai dire, je n'ai rien en cours (du moins rien qui vaille la peine d'être publié) pour l'instant, mais il y a toujours possibilités que quelques chapitres bonus viennent de temps en temps gonfler ce nombre de 115. Pour "La dernière bataille", par contre, je pense que ça en restera là. A bientôt donc, et profitez bien de vos vacances.


End file.
